


Tiffany Pemberton and the Sleeping Students

by Grace_Sparrow



Series: Tiffany Pemberton and the Cursed Vaults [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Cursed Vaults, Female Rowan Khanna, Friendship, Gen, Minor Violence, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Sparrow/pseuds/Grace_Sparrow
Summary: She's successfully broken into two Vaults now. While she should have a boost of confidence, Tiffany can't help but feel a little bit lost now that her old Prefect has gone. So it's probably a good thing that she has this handy map to help her, right?





	1. Summer Shopping

Tiffany stares up at the menu behind the counter, squinting slightly to read the ever so slightly small font. The air is filled with a sickeningly sweet scent that would turn the stomach of anyone over the age twenty-five, and give most people cavities.

 

“So, what flavour do you want?” Chester asks.

 

“Uh… chocolate?”

 

“Right. Two chocolate milkshakes, please.”

 

The girl behind the counter nods absently, and Tiffany wanders off to grab a table seat while Chester pays. Apparently his new job pays relatively well, as he took little to no persuading to pay for Tiffany’s as well.

 

“So, do you want to tell me about that shiner of yours?” Chester asks as he slides Tiffany’s milkshake across to her and sits down.

 

Her right hand absently travels up to touch the tender bruise around her eye. “Dad’s been making me go to these self-defence classes.”

 

“And?”

 

“I didn’t defend myself very well.”

 

“Ow.”

 

“Mmhmm.” She takes a sip of her milkshake. “Oh, this is really good. Thanks!”

 

“You’re welcome,” Chester chuckles. “Does your Dad not realise that you can protect yourself with magic?”

 

“Well, yeah. But he said that I can’t always rely on tricks. Which… I guess if I get disarmed in a fight it’ll be useful to know how to fight without a wand, right?”

 

“I suppose. It might help improve your reflexes too.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Well, I’m glad you’re taking those classes then.” Chester says, ruffling Tiffany’s short hair fondly. “Are you looking forward to school?”

 

“Ugh… not if you won’t be there.”

 

“It can’t be all that bad!” Chester protests. “I’ll still write to you, and you have all your friends.”

 

“But it won’t be the same!”

 

“No year is the same, kid. Now drink your milkshake, we’ve got shopping to do!”

 

“Do you want to pay for my books too?”

 

“Not on your life.”

 

Tiffany scowls as she takes another sip of her drink, and Chester grins back at her.

 

* * *

 

 

One of the benefits of going back to school shopping with someone else is that they can reach the books stored on the top shelf. Tiffany happily waits as Chester stretches for the last purchase of the day.

 

“You’re the best, Chester.”

 

“And don’t you forget it, kid.”

 

“Tiff?” Comes a slightly unfamiliar voice. She turns to see Charlie, with Bill and one of his younger brothers, and Mrs Weasley too. His voice is deeper and scratchier than usual, and she realises belatedly that his voice must have broken. Or be in the process of breaking, if the slight squeak at the end of her name is any sort of indication. Bill also seems to have had a growth spurt – he’s always been tall, but now he truly looks like a bean pole.

 

“Guys!” Tiffany cheers. “How are you all?”

 

“We’re all good!” Charlie replies, apparently oblivious to his odd voice. Behind him, Bill eyes up Chester warily, who has finished grabbing books from the shelf and is instead apparently to trying to suss out Bill’s protective abilities. “What happened to your eye?”

 

“Oh, it’s nothing.”

 

“Her parents made her take self-defence classes, and she still has a lot to learn.” Chester comments, handing Tiffany the last of the books, who takes them with a childish pout.

 

“Who is this lovely young man?” Mrs Weasley asks, with a slightly smug expression.

 

“Oh, this is Chester. He was my prefect for the last three years!” Tiffany replies brightly. “Mum and Dad don’t want me out on my own because of all the trouble I get into, so Chester offered to take me back to school shopping!”

 

“A pleasure to meet you, Mrs Weasley,” he says with a smile, offering Molly his hand to shake.

 

“Oh, a prefect! I do hope my boys haven’t given you too much trouble over these last few years,” Molly says, accepting the handshake. “They can all be such nightmares at times.”

 

“Don’t worry, this one –” he gestures to Tiffany who sticks her tongue out at him “– is the biggest trouble maker in the school. Your two have nothing on her.”

 

“I’m a prefect too, Mum!” Bill protests.

 

He’s ignored.

 

“Why do you make so much trouble?” Percy quietly asks Tiffany from his mother’s side.

 

“It annoys Chester,” Tiffany replies with a grin and a wink. Chester responds by clipping her ear.

 

“Well, I’d best let you two get on with your own shopping, and we have our own shopping to do. Lovely to see you again, Tiffany!”

 

“And you, Mrs- I mean Molly. I’ll see the rest of you in September!”

 

“Bye Tiff!” Bill and Charlie say together, as Percy waves shyly.

 

The Weasley’s trundle out of the shop, and Tiffany only notices now the second-hand books the two older boys carry. Presumably, most of Percy’s books will be hand-me-downs from the other two. It’s quite sad, but then again, Tiffany thinks having a loving family that’s there for you is probably more important than brand new books.

 

Although it would certainly be nice to have both.

 

“Oi, c’mon. I have a date with Felix later,” Chester says, pushing Tiffany toward the till and bringing her out of her train of thought. “And you still need to get new robes.”

 

“Right, sorry,” Tiffany apologises, and struggles her way to the bored looking shop assistant- likely a recently graduated student who can’t find any other work right now by the looks of things. She pays, wincing a little bit at the total price. She hands over the money without complaint, thanks the assistant, and trails out of the shop on Chester’s heels.

 

* * *

 

 

Chester delivers her back home with plenty of time to spare for his date, leaving Tiffany at her front door with her arms full of books and a paper bag with her new robes. Part of her wishes she could be part-octopus as she resorts to kicking the door until her father comes and opens it.

 

“Did you have a nice day?” He asks warmly, but without offering to help Tiffany with her baggage.

 

“We had milkshakes,” Tiffany replies, as though that’s an adequate answer.

 

The actual answer is; _yes of course, but also I’m really sad that I can only see Chester in the holidays now and even then not very often because he’s an adult with a full time job._

 

But that would take too long to say.

 

She kicks her shoes off lazily by the bottom of the stairs, and unties her raincoat from her waist- she’d not needed it all day but her mother had insisted she take it anyway. Quickly as she can, she ascends the stairs.

 

“We’re going to get chips for tea!” Her father calls out after her.

 

“Okay!” Tiffany shouts backs, before using her foot to close her bedroom door. She tosses her books on the bed, and lazily throws her new robes on top of her school trunk that lives in the corner of her room during the holidays. Sitting at her desk, she notices that one of her parents has left her some letters sent to her by her friends. Eagerly, she opens the first of them.

 

 

_Dear Tiffany Pemberton,_

_I hope your summer isn’t as boring as mine has been so far. My parents are busy with work as always, and apparently I am now grounded for getting into too much trouble at school._

_Have you thought about the things you found in the Vault? I suppose the map of the forest is a bit of a clue, but the broken arrow seems like a mystery. Hopefully a mystery that you can solve!_

_Anyway, I look forward to seeing you soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_Tulip._

Tiffany frowns. Honestly she’s not had much of an idea about what the broken arrow from the Vault could mean. She’s been assuming that it might function like a key, as Jacob’s broken wand had for the last Vault.

 

Well, no point in worrying about it now. More clues will likely reveal themselves when she gets back to Hogwarts, as they always seem to do.


	2. The Feast

Tiffany smiles encouragingly as Percy Weasley hops off the stool and heads over to join his brothers at the Gryffindor table. He waves shyly at her, and she waves back. Rowan nudges her in the side painfully and Tiffany scowls at her friend in response.

 

“Ow.”

 

“Have you noticed Tulip’s missing?”

 

“What? Oh- “

 

She doesn’t have time to look for her friend when Dumbledore steps up to deliver his usual start of term speech that Tiffany knows will probably contain some sort of reprimand about her activities from the year before. He’s dressed in purple robes that are lined with gold, and his eyes sparkle beneath his half-moon spectacles.

 

“Welcome back to Hogwarts! An important part of your magical education is learning to identify and overcome danger in its many forms. Those of you with us in these past few years have likely already encountered Cursed Ice and Boggarts.”

 

Tiffany knows this next bit is going to be about her.

 

            “Despite my warnings, a few of you have disobeyed me, and managed to enter and survive the Cursed Vaults. The truth is, that while we are your instructors, and it is our duty to keep you safe, we do not have every answer. That is why I have invited an expert Curse-Breaker with experience of these Vaults. Please help me welcome, Patricia Rakepick!”

 

The Great Hall breaks into applause as a red haired woman dressed in unusual clothes steps forward. Her cheekbones are sharp, and she wears a grey cloak over a red tunic, and a leather belt that doubles as some kind of holster for her wand. Tiffany doesn’t recognise her by appearance, but she remembers that this is one of Bill’s heroes. She glances over to him to see him grinning from ear to ear, and smiles at his excitement. When she looks back up to the front of the room, she sees Snape scowling at Rakepick from his seat.

 

“Thank you for the introduction, Professor Dumbledore.” Her voice is deep and husky, and Tiffany wonders if all adventurers end up sounding like that. She hopes so; her own voice is so… girlish. “I was shocked to be invited back to this school considering all the trouble I used to get into as a student. After I graduated Hogwarts, I became the Head Curse-Breaker at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. I cannot tell you how delighted I was to find that my belief in the Cursed Vaults as a student was not unfounded. Now that the Vaults have been uncovered, I have returned to open them and reveal their secrets. I may ask some of you to describe what you’ve witnessed. I may even ask some of you to help with my investigations. But I tell you now, I will not tolerate your unsolicited interference. From this point on you will stay away from the vaults, and stay out of my way.”

 

 

The rest of the school applauds her once more as she retakes her seat before the Feast starts, but Tiffany can only glare at the woman. Dumbledore rises to his feet again to announce the feast, and the Great Hall dissolves into excited noise as food appears on the tables by magic.

 

“I see she ‘asn’t changed a bit.” A deep grumbling voice sounds behind Tiffany and Rowan, making them jump. Hagrid is stood behind them, looking unusually stern.

 

“Hagrid!” Tiffany says. “Is everything okay?”

 

“I hate teh interrupt yer meal, Tiffany, but I need yer help.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Follow me, it’ll be easier to show you.”

 

Tiffany makes her apologies to Rowan, and waves to the boys before following Hagrid out of the Great Hall, and down the empty corridors until they reach the courtyard, where Tulip is sat by the fountain looking worse than Tiffany can ever remember.

 

“Tulip!” Tiffany races to her friend. “What happened?”

 

“I don’t know. I dozed off on the Hogwarts Express, and woke up in the Forbidden Forest.”

 

“I saw her walkin’ toward the forest as I was gettin’ ready fer the feast. I tried to stop her, but she was too far away.”

 

“I guess I was sleepwalking?” Tulip wonders aloud, looking up at Hagrid.

 

“Luckily, Tulip hit her head on a branch headin’ into the forest. Lots o’ creatures in there would love teh feast on a sleepwalkin’ student. I tried to take her to the Hospital Wing, but she wouldn’ let me. Only wanted to see you.”

 

“You found a map of the Forbidden Forest in the Cursed Vault, Tiffany Pemberton. This could be related.” Tulip says, sounding serious.

 

“First things first; Episkey!” Tiffany casts a healing spell on Tulip, and instantly some colour returns to her cheeks.

 

“Thank you, Tiffany Pemberton. It will be easier to work out what happened without a splitting headache.”

 

“Yeh can work it out later!” Hagrid commands, seeming stern, which is a rare occurrence for him. “Let’s get yeh to the Hospital Wing, so Madam Pomfrey can have a look at yeh.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hagrid takes Tulip back to the Hospital Wing, and Tiffany heads towards Ravenclaw tower after a short trip to the library to pick up a book. It’s closed, but Tiffany is an expert now at sneaking in, and the book will be returned before Pince can notice it missing. Most people are already in their dorms by the time she gets back, and the other girls in her room are all still awake.

 

“Have you seen Tulip, Tiffany?” Jane asks as she takes her hair down from its scrunchy.

 

“She’s not feeling well, so she’s in the Hospital Wing.” Tiffany replies, slipping her robe off and loosening her tie. “She’ll probably be back in a day or so.”

 

This seems to satisfy Jane, and soon both Jane and Charlotte are asleep.

 

“What do you think of this Curse-Breaker lady?” Rowan whispers to Tiffany, who has taken out her quill and ink to write a letter to Chester and do some research on sleepwalking curses.

 

“I think… I don’t trust her. She’ll probably only get in my way.” Tiffany says. “Go to sleep, Rowan.”

 

Rowan does so.

 

Tiffany gets to writing.

 

_Dear Chester,_

_It’s strange to be starting a year at Hogwarts without you here. I think I’m actually going to miss your nagging._

_Dumbledore has invited a curse breaker to the school. Her name is Patricia Rakepick- I think Bill likes her work, as she’s written a few books. I’m not sure I trust her, but I might be able to get her to let me help her find the Cursed Vault, as only four of us actually know the clue to where the next one is._

_You’ll probably write back to tell me to leave it all alone, but you know I can’t do that. This could be my chance of proving Jacob’s innocence, clearing my family’s name, and uncovering a great mystery! I can’t just leave it alone!_

_I hope you’re doing well. Have you managed to find a job now that you’ve left Hogwarts? I imagine you have. You were a really good student (and even better prefect)._

_Do you know anything about sleepwalking, by any chance? Tulip fell asleep on the train and woke up in the forest, and I don’t think that’s a normal thing to happen._

_Hopefully I’ll see you soon,_

_Tiffany_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with Year 4! 
> 
> I've no idea how long this year is going to take. On one hand, I'm currently unemployed for the holiday so I have masses of free time, but then I'm seriously rewriting a lot of this year because I've had new ideas. Also next chapter needs a lot of rewriting. Whoops?
> 
> Anyway!
> 
> I don't know about you guys, but I'm loving the evolution of Tiffany over the years, so I hope you'll stick around as she has so much more room to grow emotionally. To think she just used to be a way for me to change up some stuff Jam City did that I wasn't a fan of, and now she almost feels like a friend.
> 
> Basically I'm having fun writing.
> 
> If you can take the time, comments and kudos will be greatly appreciated!


	3. Tiffany Makes a Deal

The sun is shining the next morning, but Tiffany is less than pleased to be dragged out of bed for Care of Magical Creatures.

 

“This is my favourite class!” Barnaby says, as everyone walks into the small clearing in the forest that hosts the ‘classroom’. “All the cute little beasts are quite lovely… Tiffany, why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Someone didn’t get enough sleep last night.” Rowan says, ignoring the glare Tiffany sends her way. “She was busy writing notes about sleepwalking. It wasn’t that interesting.”

 

Merula Snyde and Ismelda Murk walk past haughtily, Liz Tuttle trailing along innocently behind them. The class comes to a stop by their eccentric Professor.

 

“Welcome to the first Care of Magical Creatures class of the year! I am, of course, Professor Kettleburn. My apologies for being late, I was wrestling with an escaped Chimaera.” Kettleburn looks rather like if Einstein was a crazy person explorer with multiple amputations. One of his arms is metal, and he has a peg leg. One eye is covered with a bandage.

 

“Did you catch it?” Ben asks nervously from next to Tiffany.

 

“Good question, Mr Copper! Unfortunately, the answer is no. However, the Chimaera was just fed, so we’ll most likely find her before she eats a student. But enough about Chimaera’s! Let’s talk about Fire Crabs!”

 

In front of the Professor is a firecrab, a large black crab with what looks like multi coloured gems sticking out of its back in sunset reds and golds and pinks.

 

“Feel free to approach him, but watch out for his posterior, as it shoots flames capable of scorching your skin off. Don’t you just love magical creatures? Let’s begin!”

 

With that the class begins, with Kettleburn demonstrating the proper way to handle a Firecrab without getting injured.

 

“Hieronymous said Professor Kettleburn is reckless because he puts creatures first.” Liz tells Tiffany when they’re both making notes, and all Tiffany can do is nod in slightly confused agreement. Next to them, Merula is complaining to Ismelda about the latter’s hair washing habits. Or rather, Ismelda’s lack of them.

 

By the end of the class, Tiffany has successfully made a diagram and taken notes of the Firecrab, and even helped to feed it, much to Charlie’s jealousy.

 

“Well done, everyone! Not a single one of you was incinerated!” Professor Kettleburn praises, grinning. “What’s what I call a successful start to our year at Hogwarts! As long as that escaped Chimaera doesn’t murder someone…”

 

Tiffany is about to leave to go see Tulip when Charlie grabs her by the arm, letting some of the other students pass on ahead before he speaks.

 

“I know we don’t really talk much, but I thought you might want to know that Ben got nervous when he saw Madam Rakepick.” He says quietly, somehow managing not to look suspicious. Maybe Tiffany should get him to give Rowan lessons.

 

“Thanks but, Ben is always nervous, Charlie.”

 

“No, I mean- he looked like he was going to pass out, freak out! I know he’s a nervous guy but this was… different.”

 

Tiffany nods, and ignores the shiver of worry that goes up her spine.

 

“Thank you, Charlie. For letting me know. I’ll see you around?”

 

“See you, Tiff!”

 

* * *

 

 

Tiffany is out of breath by the time she makes it to the Hospital Wing, having run straight from Care of Magical Creatures. She pauses only to lean on the heavy doors for a moment to catch her breath before walking into the room, and heading straight for Madam Pomfrey who stands at the foot of a bed with a tanned Gryffindor boy lying in it.

 

“Is Tulip going to be okay, Madam?” Tiffany asks.

 

“I’m confident she will survive. Which is more than I can say for this poor student…”

 

“What happened to him?”

 

The boy in question does nothing, simply lies still in the bed, breathing shallow. If it weren’t for the slight rise and fall of his chest Tiffany would think him dead.

 

“He succumbed to the sleepwalking curse, and walked into the Forbidden Forest. He emerged covered in massive bite marks, and sickened by an unidentified poison. I was able to heal his wounds, but he will surely die from the poison if it isn’t identified soon.”

 

“What could have done this to him?”

 

Madam Pomfrey finally turns around to look Tiffany in the eye. “The terrifying truth is that there are many creatures in the Forbidden Forest that could do something like this. When this curse afflicted students years ago, we had to stop them from mindlessly marching into the Forest. Unfortunately, we weren’t able to stop them all. Some were ravaged and devoured by creatures in the Forest. Some never woke again.” Her voice trails off slightly, and Tiffany realises that this must weigh heavy on the matron’s mind. “Let him rest. I will take you to Miss Karasu.”

 

Tiffany obediently follows Madam Pomfrey, biting her lip as she feels a pang of sympathy toward the older woman.

 

“Are you sure she’ll be alright?” Tiffany asks as they come to Tulip’s bed.

 

“I believe so, but I will keep her in the Hospital Wing another night to monitor her behaviour while she sleeps.”

 

“You realise I can hear you both talking about me? I’m not dead yet.” Tulip remarks from where she’s sat up in bed. Madam Pomfrey excuses herself, and the two girls are left alone. Tiffany sits on the end of the bed, and Tulip tries to straighten up a little more so they can talk properly.

 

“Anything I can get you, Tulip?” Tiffany asks.

 

“Just sit with me, Tiffany Pemberton. We can discuss how sleepwalking and the Forest are connected to the next Vault.”

 

“Are you sure? Maybe you should rest.”

 

“Tiffany Pemberton, when have I ever done what I should have?” Tulip reminds her, mischievous glint back in her eye.

 

“I do agree with you that the next Vault is probably in the Forest. I just don’t understand why the curse sends sleepwalkers there.”

 

“I’ve wondered the same thing since the last time this curse befell Hogwarts.”

 

Tiffany turns to see the owner of the raspy voice and comes face to face with Rakepick, standing there in the same red dress and grey cloak as last night, hand on her hip.

 

“Were you eavesdropping on us?” Tiffany asks, a little angrily.

 

“You were discussing the Cursed Vaults. I made it clear last night that the vaults are my concern, and that they are no longer a concern of yours.”

 

Rakepick looks cross, but Tiffany knows she must look even angrier.

 

_Just try and take this away from me, you bitch._

“Look, lady. I have to find the vaults to find out what happened to my brother.”

 

Rakepick smirks. “Then it’s in your best interest to help me.”

 

“And here I thought you wanted us to stay out of your way.”

 

“There are ways you can help without getting under my feet. What do you say, Miss Pemberton? Will you help me find the Cursed Vaults?”

 

Tiffany hesitates. Something about this woman makes her not want to trust her, but then this could be a free pass to her investigating the vaults.

 

“I’ll help you find the vaults by doing what I did to find the last two myself. You just need to promise not to interfere.” She crosses her arms, and hopes she looks serious. A snigger from Tulip behind her tells her she failed.

 

“I try not to make promises, Miss Pemberton. They break much easier than curses. Now, if you’ll excuse us, I would like to talk to Miss Karasu about her sleepwalking incident in private.”

 

“Go ahead, Tiffany Pemberton. I’ll find you when Madam Pomfrey releases me from her clutches.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Dear Chester,_

_I think Rakepick might be on my side, but I don’t trust her._

_I think Ben Copper might know her- he went all pale last night at the feast ~~. I also think that she might be the one who led him into the cursed ice two years ago~~._

_Sorry, that thought was dumb. She was in Brazil, so she couldn’t have. Ben’s a muggle born anyway, so he can’t know her, right?_

_Hope you’re well,_

_Tiffany._

 

* * *

 

 

Defence Against the Dark arts is a class that the Ravenclaws have always shared with the Hufflepuffs up till now, but suddenly Tiffany finds herself in a room full of Slytherins, and being called up to the front to duel Ismelda Murk, the only person in her year who genuinely frightens her.

 

 

“Now class, this lesson will be about basic duelling. As I understand, these two lovely ladies have both professed some experience in duelling, and so I would like you to watch them fight one another. Take notes on how they cast spells; duels are faster than what many of you may be used to,” Professor Marrow says, calming watching from the front of the room.

 

Merula is looking sulky, annoyed to not have another opportunity to duel Tiffany. In all honesty, it’s probably for the best. Merula’s reputation likely will be finally ruined if she loses to Tiffany publically again.

 

“Ready, girls?”

 

Rowan gives her a thumbs up.

 

Ismelda nods, so does Tiffany.

 

“Then begin!”

 

Ismelda is brutal, as expected. She casts Everte Statum, and Tiffany has to duck to avoid the spell. She ducks two more attempts, before she gets her own chance to cast a spell.

 

“Flipendo!”

 

“Protego!”

 

Tiffany’s spell fizzles out into nothing, and she stops to stare in horror. She hadn’t known Ismelda knew that spell

 

“Depulso!”

 

Tiffany gets hit square in the chest, and goes flying backwards. She manages to roll when she hits the ground, and silently thanks her Dad for making her go to all those self-defence classes. She’d not liked being tossed around the room at first, but now it seems like knowing how to fall is a skill she’ll likely need to know. She easily pushes herself to her feet, and manages to catch Ismelda off guard with the tickling charm.

 

The Slytherin girl’s cackle is awful to listen to- even Merula looks uncomfortable. Tiffany winces, and decides to take mercy on the rest of the class.

 

“Finite Incantatem, Jesus girl what is w- “

 

She doesn’t get to finish her sentence as Ismelda immediately casts “stupefy!” and Tiffany finds herself blinking up at the ceiling. There’s a collective gasp from the room, and it takes her a moment to realise the implications of what just happened.

 

She’d lost a duel.

 

Rowan helps her to her feet while Professor Marrow praises Ismelda’s skill. Merula is laughing at her, but Tiffany barely notices, she’s too busy blinking in surprise.

 

It’s not like she thought she was the best dueller- she knows Bill and Chester are far superior to her.

 

But this is Ismelda- a typically below-average student who sure, has a mean streak, but is still only someone in her year. Tiffany managed to beat Barnaby, for fuck’s sake! This is… this was probably a long time coming, in all fairness.

 

That doesn’t mean she has to be happy about it.

 

* * *

 

_Dear Miss Pemberton,_

_I heard from a member of staff today that you lost a duel in your class earlier. This news was frankly very shocking to me, as I have heard such intriguing tales of your adventures at Hogwarts. Should you like any assistance in improving your duelling skills, I suggest you meet me tonight in the training ground. That is, if you want to protect yourself from the growing danger._

_Regards,_

_Madam Rakepick._

 

* * *

 

 

Tiffany has flashbacks to when Chester trained her for her first duel as she steps into the Training Ground. Mannequins are set up to be used as targets, and Rakepick is waiting patiently for her.

 

“Thank you for meeting me here, Miss Pemberton.”

 

“I need to get back to the Ravenclaw Common Room before curfew.” Tiffany says flatly. “You said something about danger?”

 

“Danger is ever-present for Curse-Breakers like you and I. You should know how to properly defend yourself and you don’t even know the basic Shield Charm.” Rakepick looks at her with something like disappointment and curiosity.

 

“No, we’re supposed to learn it later this year.”

 

“We’re Curse-Breakers, Miss Pemberton. We may not be alive later this year.”

 

Tiffany shudders at the thought, and memories of last year’s adventure remind her how close she’s come to failure.

 

“Fair point.” She concedes. “What do I need to do?”

 

“Draw your wand.”

 

Tiffany does so.

 

“I’ve charmed these mannequins to reflect and spell you cast at it. You can use it to practice blocking spells and firing quickly.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“So cast a spell.”

 

“But… I don’t know how to block it yet?”

 

“Do as I say.”

 

Tiffany sighs, and rolls her eyes. “Flipendo!”

 

A second later, she’s knocked flat on her back and blinking up at the sky in confusion. Rakepick looks down at her with an amused smirk on her face, and Tiffany notices now that there’s a shiny gold brooch on the lady’s cloak in the shape of the Eye of Horus.

 

“I was thinking you’d cast something like Expelliarmus.”

 

“That would have been the smart thing to do.” Tiffany wheezes, pushing herself up. Rakepick flicks some grass off of her shoulder.

 

“Try again, but this time when the spell comes back, move your wand like this,” Rakepick demonstrates, “and say ‘protego!’”

 

Tiffany tries again, still sticking with flipendo. She barely has time to start the shield charm when Rakepick is suddenly the only thing keeping her from falling to the ground again. A stern look is all Tiffany needs to know she has to keep trying until she gets this right.

 

After her eleventh attempt, she almost succeeds. She doesn’t block the spell completely, but does manage to absorb the impact so that she doesn’t fall back so much as stumble a bit. Her breathing is heavy, and she can feel beads of sweat starting to form on her forehead.

 

“Once more, Miss Pemberton.”

 

This time, the knockback jinx fizzles out into nothing against Tiffany’s shield charm when it tries to bounce back at her. She turns to look at Rakepick, grin against her face, but Rakepick still doesn’t look impressed.

 

“Good. Now try against my Blasting Curse.” Rakepick moves to stand a good few feet across from Tiffany, drawing her wand.

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s deadly.”

 

“I realise we just met, but you should know that if something isn’t deadly, it simply doesn’t hold my interest. Are you ready?”

 

“If I can’t survive this, how will I ever survive the Cursed Vaults?” Tiffany retorts, preparing to defend herself.

 

“You remind me of myself, Miss Pemberton. I have only said that to one person before. Ten points to Ravenclaw. Confringo!”

 

Tiffany barely has time to cast the shield charm as the orange sparks shoot towards her, but she manages to at just the last second, closing her eyes as the spell. Now, Rakepick seems to be satisfied with Tiffany’s work, smiling in pride.

 

“I’m impressed. You might actually be as gifted as they say.”

 

“Do you understand why I want to find the Cursed Vaults myself instead of helping you?”

 

“Just focus on your classes for now, Miss Pemberton. I’m sure our paths will cross again.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Dear Tiffany,_

_I can’t say I’m not disappointed that you’re still searching for those Cursed Vaults, but I’m not surprised. Just try to stay safe (and also not lose too many house points this year?)._

_Be careful around this Rakepick lady. If you don’t trust her it’s probably for a reason- your intuition managed to keep you alive for those last two vaults you broke into. Also keep an eye on that Ben friend of yours. He’s always seemed nervous so try and be nice. I know that’s hard for you._

_I have a job working at the ministry. It’s not that exciting but it pays well and I might be able to get promoted sometime in the future as my boss is leaving, and most people in this department seem to be apathetic at best and ignorant at worst. Felix is off in Peru, studying dragons. I miss having him around, but he’ll come by to visit in a few weeks._

_Keep me updated with what you have going on, and stay safe!_

_Chester._

 

* * *

 

 

Tiffany drags her feet along the floor as she walks through the castle after a late night stroll to clear her head and think. She physically bumps into Professor Kettleburn, who is looking as manic as ever and somehow seems unconcerned about a student being out of bed at night. His boots are muddy as always, and his hair seems particularly scruffy.

 

“Ah, Miss Pemberton! You haven’t happened to see a Chimaera running free, have you?”

 

“I don’t even know what a Chimaera looks like.”

 

“Oh, they’re beautiful! Absolutely gorgeous creatures. Powerful too. They’ll tear the head straight off your body.”

 

“There’s one running free?!” Tiffany is instantly startled into being more awake.

 

“I think this is the first time in Hogwarts history that a Chimaera has gotten loose on school grounds! Isn’t that wonderful?”

 

“No, Sir! This thing could kill someone!”

 

“It could kill everyone! And please show some respect. It is a majestic, occasionally bloodthirsty, beast. Not a thing. You’d best be on your way, Miss Pemberton. If everything goes well I shall see you tomorrow in class.”

 

“And if it doesn’t go well?”

 

“Don’t worry, I still have a spare limb or two.”

 

“Okay… bye, Sir!”

 

Tiffany quickly hurries past Professor Kettleburn, walking quickly and praying that she doesn’t have to be the one who finds the chimaera. She turns a corner, and immediately gets dragged off to one side, someone’s hand covering her mouth. Tulip is standing there, one hand silencing Tiffany and another to her lips, indicating she should be quiet. Tiffany pushes Tulip’s hand away.

 

“What the hell?” She hisses. Tulip points down the corridor to where Tiffany can see Professor Snape with a sleepwalking Gryffindor boy, and Rakepick.

 

“I got released from the Hospital Wing two days ago, and I’ve been following Rakepick since.”

 

“Why?”

 

“When you left the Hospital Wing, she asked me questions about my sleepwalking incident and the Cursed Vaults. She’s was interrogating House Elves earlier before Snape arrived. He led her here. Now be quiet.”

 

The girls peer around a column, and hold their breaths as they watch the ensuing argument.

 

“Where did you find him?”

 

Now Tiffany can recognise the student. Steven Billingsley from her charms class. He looks strange, but Tiffany supposes that’s just a side effect of being stood up and asleep at the same time.

 

“Approaching the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore asked us to keep watch on the perimeter.”

 

“How many sleepwalking students have you found?”

 

“Seven.”

 

“Since you started teaching at Hogwarts?”

 

“Since the start of the school year.”

 

“It’s the curse… someone has tampered with another Cursed Vault.”

 

“I assumed that someone was you.”

 

“You still don’t trust me after all these years, Severus? Could it be that you’re jealous?”

 

“Is it arrogance or insecurity that makes you misinterpret my genuine disdain?”

 

“Slither back to your dark little closet full of jars and frog parts. Leave the important matters to an expert.”

 

“I’m going to deliver this child to the Hospital Wing.”

 

“Dumbledore charged me with anything having to do with the Cursed Vaults!”

 

“If you can manage to keep your mouth shut, we can walk there together.”

 

“Fine!”

 

“Fine!”

 

The adults lead the sleepwalking child together, and Tulip drags Tiffany into the broom closet next to them before they get caught. They wait a few moments for the footsteps to fade out when Tulip finally speaks.

 

“Unbelievable.”

 

“I know. Rakepick was really giving it to Snape.”

 

“I have a feeling she’s up to something other than the Cursed Vaults. We need to find out what it is.”

 

“And find the next Vault before this sleepwalking epidemic takes over all of Hogwarts.” Tiffany agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes for this chapter!
> 
> I knew I wanted Tiffany to lose a duel around this time in a relatively low-stakes environment. I'm hoping it sets up future failures (as so far she's been pretty good at besting everything that challenges her) so other things aren't completely out of the blue!
> 
> Tiffany and Rakepick are super fun to write together- I know a lot of you will already know the important stuff about Rakepick because you'll be up to date with the game, but writing these scenes I had no idea if I ought to like her or not yet. But still, Tiffany and Rakepick make a great team, I think, on the rare occasion that they do actually get along with each other. 
> 
> Also most the editing I'm doing right now is because I decided to make Rakepick the defence teacher in year 4, and then year 5 happened and UGH. It's a bit of a mess for me, but at least I hadn't started uploading year 4 when that happened otherwise I'd have been in a bit of a pickle. So anyway, if I accidentally call Rakepick Professor in this year you know why- I'm also writing year 5 stuff at the same time I'm uploading this so it's a bit of a muddle for me. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	4. The Mysterious Madam Rakepick

Tiffany’s friends are waiting for her in the Library when she gets there, whispering excitedly to one another. Bill is looking a bit gloomy, and Barnaby is scowling at a book, but otherwise everyone seems well. Tiffany doesn’t even get a chance to say hi as she takes her seat between Rowan and Ben before she’s being badgered by Tulip. Briefly she wonders where Penny and Tonks are, but figures that maybe the Hufflepuffs are at a house meeting of some kind.

 

“Tell them what we overheard, Tiffany Pemberton.”

 

“What? Oh! Rakepick and Snape found another sleepwalking student the other night. They think it’s a curse caused by someone messing with another Vault.” Tiffany grins. “Also, they don’t seem to like each other very much.”

 

“Professor Snape doesn’t like someone? I don’t believe it!” Bill says, before getting shushed by Madam Pince.

 

“What do you think about Madam Rakepick?” Rowan asks.

 

“She’s hiding something. We should keep trying to find the next vault ourselves. We found a map of the Forbidden Forest inside the last Vault, but it’s hard to tell exactly where it leads. We should study other maps of the Forest to see what we find.” Tiffany says, looking carefully at each friend to judge their reaction.

 

“Let’s get started then!” Rowan says, handing out scrolls and books to everyone, apparently already prepared. The group quickly starts to pour over the maps, and Ben quickly goes pale.

 

“Centaurs and Trolls and Acromantulas? Oh no…” He whines.

 

“The creatures in the Forbidden Forest don’t scare me as much as getting caught. Dumbledore will have our wands.” Rowan shivers.

 

“Priorities.” Tiffany comments. “If we enter the forest at just the right spot, we can be in and out before the creatures _or_ the professors find us.”

 

“I’m fairly certain I’ve determined the best place to enter, but that won’t help once we’re inside.” Tulip offers.

 

“Tulip’s right. I went in there with Charlie once, and got turned around. I’d still be in there if it weren’t for him.” Bill says.

 

“Everyone should keep studying the forest to work out exactly what we’ll need to do to prepare. Come with me, Tiffany. We have our own mystery to solve.” Rowan grabs Tiffany by the wrist and they leave abruptly, Tiffany awkwardly waving to her friends with her free hand.

 

She’s dragged through the castle until finally they come upon their destination.

 

“Rowan, what?” Tiffany pants, a little out of breath as they sit down in the Great Hall along a bit of table where no other students are sitting.

 

“I think Rakepick is the ‘R’ person who wrote that letter to Ben, and drew the Forbidden Forest map.” Rowan says, and Tiffany grins as she realises that her and Rowan are on the same page.

 

“Me too.”

 

“I mean, in addition to the obvious initial, the tone of the letter matched her tone during the Start-of-Term Feast. We know she’s interested in the Cursed Vaults, and that letter sent Ben to the corridor that led to the Ice Vault.”

 

“I get you, but why couldn’t we talk about this in front of the others?”

 

“Because I don’t trust Ben. I think he’s hiding something.”

 

“We asked him about his connection to ‘R’ last year, and he denied everything.” Tiffany points out. “Shouldn’t we take him at his word? That being said, I’ll admit that Rakepick is the most likely suspect to be ‘R’.”

 

“The letter mentioned severe consequences for disobeying.” Rowan says. “What will happen if she finds out we’re trying to find the next Cursed Vault?”

 

“Try not to worry.”

 

There’s a bowl of fruit on the table and Tiffany grabs an apple, red and shiny, and takes a bite out of it.

 

“You’re not worried about Rakepick?” Rowan asks. “I’m not sure we can trust her.”

 

“Neither am I, but at least if we pretend to help her we can stay out of trouble, right?”

 

“And what about the Cursed Vault?”

 

“I’ll work it out! I worked out the last two.”

 

“Should we tell someone about Rakepick being ‘R’?”

 

“Not until she threatens us.” Tiffany says, a little serious now. “If we go around throwing out accusations then we’ll only cause unnecessary trouble.”

 

Rowan sighs. “I suppose you’re right. We shouldn’t accuse her until we know more about her. I hope we can trust her. We could use her to help break the curse.”

 

“From their conversation, it sounded like Rakepick and Snape used to be classmates. The other professors might know her too. I’ll ask them all when I go to class.”

 

* * *

 

 

“How many times do you think Snape will call me stupid today?” Barnaby asks, and when Tiffany, Rowan, and Tulip don’t reply he adds, “The record is nineteen.”

 

“Barnaby that’s awful!” Rowan says. “He shouldn’t call you that.”

 

“We all love you Barnaby, so don’t listen to him.” Tiffany says, and Tulip pats his shoulder in sympathy even as he just looks a little confused. The door to the potions classroom enters, and the students all filter in.

 

“There’s a rumour of a secret group conspiring against you.” Merula says as they brush against one another. “Do you think it’s true?”

 

“Anything could be true at this point.” Tiffany replies honestly, hoping to avoid another argument with her self-proclaimed enemy. “Excuse me.”

 

She darts up to the front of the class where Snape is standing while everyone else is still busy unpacking and getting into their seats.

 

“Excuse me, Professor Snape? I wanted to ask you a few questions.”

 

“My last class began with a student spilling a jar of Bat Spleens on my robes, Pemberton. This is worse.”

 

“I only wanted to ask about Madam Rakepick.”

 

Snape narrows his eyes in suspicion. “Why are you asking about Rakepick?”

 

“I hardly know anything about her. If she’ll be consulting here all year, I’d like to know what I’m dealing with.”

 

There’s a pause while student and teacher refuse to break eye contact. Eventually, it seems Tiffany wins.

 

“Take your seat, Pemberton. If you manage to make it to the end of the class without annoying me further, I will consider your request.”

 

Tiffany all but skips back to her seat, and winks at Rowan as she takes her seat next to her. She unpacks as quickly as possible so that she can pay attention to the lesson. The table she’s sat on seems like an awkward combination. On one side, Tulip and Barnaby, followed by Rowan and Tiffany, and then Merula and Ismelda. Tiffany wishes that Liz and Andre would swap would the latter pair to avoid having a class full of glaring and spiteful comments. Luckily, everyone seems to be on rather good behaviour today and there’s only two explicit death threats from Ismelda Murk, so Tiffany is taking this lesson to be a success.

 

“Well done, Pemberton. Despite your lack of discipline, you continue to exhibit a gift for potions.” Snape drawls when Tiffany approaches him at the end of the lesson.

 

“Thanks? Will you tell me about Rakepick now?” She raises an eyebrow.

 

“Patricia Rakepick was a fifth-year student when I began my schooling at Hogwarts. She was beloved by nearly all of her classmates, and despised by most of the faculty.” He turns to face the chalkboard, and using his wand he cleans off the instructions from their class and starts writing new instructions up on the board with a piece of chalk.

 

“Why, Professor?” Tiffany asks.

 

“Because she questioned everything and broke school rules at every opportunity. She was a danger to everyone at Hogwarts and the very principles upon which this school was built.” He looks over his shoulder at her. “In other words, she was just like you.”

 

“But do you _trust_ her?” Tiffany asks, insistent.

 

“Dumbledore trusts her. It would be unwise to question his judgement without substantial evidence. If you ever uncover such evidence, bring it directly to me.”

 

His voice is stern, and despite Tiffany’s dislike of the young Professor, she finds herself trusting him more in this moment than anyone else.

 

“I will Sir, don’t worry.”

 

“Now get out of my classroom.”

 

She leaves with a cheeky salute, ignoring the long-suffering sigh that follows it.

 

* * *

 

 

Tiffany catches up to where Rowan is waiting with Tulip, Ben, and even Charlie. They all wave to greet her as she arrives.

 

“Hey guys, ready for Charms?”

 

“I mean Charms is fine, but I wish we were having Care of Magical Creatures.”

 

“We know, Charles Weasley.” Tulip says.

 

There’s some light banter back and forth between the group until the class is about to start. Tiffany is on her way to speak to Flitwick when Ben stops her.

 

“I have a bad feeling about this, Tiffany. Not just this, but everything.”

 

“What do you mean, Ben?”

 

But the blonde boy has already escaped to his seat beside Charlie. Tiffany shakes her head and walks up to Flitwick.

 

“Sir?”

 

“Yes, Miss Pemberton?” He’s smiling, and seems pleased to see her. Admittedly this shouldn’t be a surprise, so far Tiffany has managed to stay out of trouble and she’s one of the most gifted students in the year.

 

“I have a question.”

 

“I see! About Charms? Ravenclaw? Duelling?”

 

“It’s about Madam Rakepick, Sir.”

 

Flitwick frowns, eyebrows scrunching in a way that only serves to remind Tiffany of a grumpy chipmunk. She nearly giggles, but manages not to. It would be rude to treat her Professor like that.

 

“If you want to know about Madam Rakepick, I suggest you ask her yourself.”

 

“I would, but I don’t know if she would answer, or if her answers would be true, Sir.”

 

Flitwick sighs, and motions for Tiffany to move. “Have a seat, Miss Pemberton. We can discuss this further following today’s lesson.”

 

“Thank you, Sir!” Tiffany chirps, heading back to her seat. Flitwick glares at her when she hops over the desk rather than walking around, but she smiles innocently at him and he shakes his head in what Tiffany assumes to be fondness. The lesson begins.

 

They spend the first half of the lesson listening to Flitwick’s safety lecture on how to properly cast ‘bombarda’, the explosion charm. After the lecture, Andre and Tulip get up to pass around old cauldrons that look like they could explode just by someone looking at them the wrong way. Tiffany casts the charm, and nearly knocks herself out as a large chunk of cauldron hits her in the head. Luckily, Rowan is on hand to cast ‘Episkey’. By the time the class ends, the classroom looks like a bomb has gone off, but this is an expected result of twenty fourteen year olds casting explosion charms.

 

“Will you tell me what you think about Madam Rakepick now, Sir?” Tiffany asks after shooing her friends outside.

 

“Like me, you have been scrutinised since the minute you stepped foot into Hogwarts, Miss Pemberton. Should we be doing the same to Madam Rakepick?”

 

“Yes, we do. We have to work out if she’s a threat, or really here to help.” Tiffany insists. “I don’t trust her, Sir.”

 

“Some still wonder the same thing about you.” He squints at her from behind his round wiry glasses. “We want people to be simple because it makes them easier to judge, but the truth is people are complex.”

 

“Are you telling me to trust her?”

 

“I’m used to being judged by strangers, so I’m always inclined to give people the benefit of the doubt. You should come to your own conclusion, Miss Pemberton.”

 

With that he hops off his stack of books, and stalks out of the room, leaving Tiffany to trail after and meet up with her friends. Rowan is the only one waiting for her at the door.

 

“Learn anything useful?”

 

“Not really. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

The first years are all walking back into the castle by the time Tiffany makes it down the stairs, Rowan hot on her heels. Amongst a sea of Gryffindors, Tiffany spots a familiar red-head and calls out to him.

 

“Percy! Hey, Percy!”

 

He looks up from where he was talking to another boy who seemed to be going on enthusiastically about quidditch.

 

“Good afternoon, Tiffany!” He smiles brightly. A few of the girls notice him talking to an older student and whisper excitedly. “Can I help?”

 

“Is Hooch still on the Training Ground?”

 

“I think so.”  
  
“Great, thanks kid!”

 

Tiffany gives him a cool salute as a goodbye, and ignores the whispers of ‘is she going to break another Vault?’ that follow behind her. She hopes that Percy’s five seconds of fame makes him feel cool, rather than like an animal in a zoo. The glass is damp after last night’s thunderstorm, and the sun is low in the sky when Tiffany jogs over to Madam Hooch, who is busy packing away broom supplies. Rowan trails behind, keeping her distance. Tiffany knows her friend is intimidated by the stern flying coach.

 

“Madam Hooch!”

 

“Miss Pemberton.”

 

“I have a question for you.”

 

“Is it about flying?” The amber eyed woman turns to stare at Tiffany, and she finds herself feeling very insecure all of a sudden.

 

“No. Sorry, Madam.”

 

“Well, as long as you’re quick I suppose I have time for one question.”

 

“Thank you, Madam! I wanted to know your thoughts on Madam Rakepick?”

 

Hooch snorts, and angrily grabs the last of the broom polish pots. “I could tell you what I think about that woman, but I prefer not to use that sort of language around students.”

 

“I didn’t know you felt so strongly about her.”

 

“You don’t know me very well. That may change if you join the Ravenclaw quidditch team.”

 

“I’m not very good at quidditch.” Tiffany points out, blushing and tugging on a stray strand of hair.

 

“Not yet, maybe. But you’re a competent flyer, Miss Pemberton.” Madam Hooch smiles. “Now be off with you, I have things to do.”

 

“Yes Madam. Thank you, Madam!”

 

Tiffany heads back to where Rowan is waiting a few feet away. Rowan looks at her curiously, and links arms with her as they head back to the Castle.

 

“Anything interesting?”

 

“Hooch doesn’t like to swear around students.” Tiffany says. “And she doesn’t like Rakepick either.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Nope.” Tiffany pops the ‘p’. “No one wants to tell me anything useful! This is- oh.”

 

“What?”

 

“Hagrid can’t keep secrets.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Dear Hagrid,_

_I was wondering if I could meet with you tomorrow evening in the courtyard to talk about something important? I’d speak to a Professor but none of them seem to have the time to talk properly about this._

_Thank you,_

_Tiffany Pemberton._

 

* * *

 

 

Tiffany gets up from where she was chatting with Rowan, Penny, Ben and Charlie. They’d been sitting on the cold stone ground of the Courtyard while Tiffany waited for Hagrid to approach. As she dusts off her skirt, Penny taps her gently.

 

“Be careful, Tiff. Madam Rakepick was asking about you earlier.”

 

“I’ll be fine, Pen.” She grins at her friends, and joins Hagrid. The giant man smiles when he sees her.

 

“Good afternoon, Tiffany!” He bellows. “What can I do fer yeh?”

 

“You mentioned Madam Rakepick at the Welcome Feast.” Tiffany says, cutting straight to the chase.

 

“We’ve never been close, but I’ve known Patricia Rakepick since she was a student here at Hogwarts.”

 

“What do you think about her?”

 

“I’ll tell you what I know about her, and yeh can come to yer own conclusions.” Hagrid says, and Tiffany does her best not to frown. No one seems to want to admit anything when it comes to this woman.

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“She used to mentor younger students to be meddlesome, and went missing from the castle frequently. Yeh could describe Patricia Rakepick as bein’ talented, ambitious, brave, devious, reckless, heroic, dangerous… and it wouldn’t even begin to define her.”

 

“And how would you define her, Hagrid?” Tiffany asks innocently.

 

“I’ll tell yeh this much, Tiffany. I’d rather be workin’ with her than against her. Why are yeh so curious about her?” Hagrid’s shoulders seem to relax once he stops trying to describe the Curse-Breaker, and Tiffany wonders why Rakepick would get Hagrid so on edge.

 

“I want to know if I can trust her. I need to know if she’s a friend or an enemy.”

 

“Deh yeh want me to talk to Patricia Rakepick fer yeh?”

 

“Yes, but you can’t let her know you’re asking on my behalf.” Tiffany maintains eye contact with Hagrid, aiming to seem as stern as McGonagall. “Try to find out what she really thinks about me, my brother, and the Cursed Vaults.”

 

“I’ll talk to her, and casually bring up yeh an’ the Vaults. I’m known for my subtlety.”

 

“Thank you, Hagrid.” Tiffany hugs him, and doesn’t complain when he ruffles her hair.

 

“Yer welcome, Tiffany. I’ll let yeh know when I’ve talked to her, an’ yeh can stop by my hut.”

 

Hagrid leaves, and Tiffany looks back over to her group of friends. Penny and Charlie have started playing a game of Wizard Chess while Ben watches in horror and Rowan in delight. Tiffany whistles sharply so they turn to look at her, and points at Rowan, making a ‘come here’ motion. Her friend gets up, a little confused, but follows as Tiffany leads her back to the common room.

 

* * *

 

 

“What always comes, but never arrives?”

 

“Tomorrow.” The girls chime together, letting the door swing open to admit them into their common room. It’s empty, which is unusual for this time but the older students are probably all in the Library. Rowan leaps forward in a rare display of athletics and sprawls on a sofa by the window.

 

“So, anything new?”

 

“Hagrid said Rakepick used to disappear from the castle for a few days at a time.” Tiffany says, kicking Rowan until she moves up so she can sit down too. “And she mentored younger students to be rebellious too.”

 

“Maybe Ben disappeared to the same place when he went missing.” Rowan murmurs.

 

“He was stuck in the corridor though.”

 

“He can’t have been trapped in the ice all that time, Tiffany.” Rowan points out. “He was there for days; he’d have died before anyone found him if he’d been there that long.”

 

“Fair point.”

 

“It’s strange, the more I learn about Madam Rakepick, the less I know how to feel about her.”

 

A cough from behind startles Tiffany, and she turns to see an apologetic looking Charlotte Jenkins.

 

“Hey, Lottie!”

 

“Hi, Tiffany. You got a letter.”

 

Charlotte hands over a plain looking envelope as Tiffany raises her eyebrows.

 

“From whom?”

 

“Madam Rakepick. Have you made her angry?”

 

“Probably.”

 

“Again, I’m not sure if I should be excited or afraid for my life right now.” Rowan says.

 

“We’ll have a better idea after I read this letter. Thanks, Lottie.”

 

Charlotte leaves, waving goodbye as she heads towards the dormitories, long braids swishing behind her. Tiffany begins to read the letter.

 

_Dear Miss Pemberton,_

_I understand you have been questioning the faculty about my personal history, and reasons for being at Hogwarts. I can only assume that you’ve taken such an interest in my because we share a common interest in the Cursed Vaults. Perhaps you’re talking behind my back because you fear what I might do in response to your inquiry. I’d like to see you immediately in the Artefact Room, as I think it’s best that we discuss this matter in private. If you choose to ignore my invitation, I will take it upon myself to find you._

_Warmest Regards,_

_Patricia Rakepick._

“Well she doesn’t sound happy.” Tiffany quips, folding up the letter and stuffing it in her pocket.

 

“I’ve been reading about her in the Daily Prophet, Tiffany. Even if she didn’t write those letters, she’s still not someone you want to mess with.” Rowan shudders. “One article said she killed a Sphinx with her bare hands. Another described her tearing the tail off of a manticore.”

 

“I don’t think that’s true.” Tiffany pauses as she processes the information. “Is it?”

 

“I don’t know, but I don’t think you should see her alone. Do you want me to go with you?”

 

“Sure!” Tiffany leaps to her feet. “Away we go then, partner.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to bring Bill instead? Or Penny?” Rowan asks, looking as nervous as Ben.

 

“You’re my best friend, Rowan. Of course I want you to come!”

 

* * *

 

 

The door creaks open, and Rowan shoves Tiffany through. Madam Rakepick is standing in one corner of the room, and raises her eyebrows when the girls stumble into the room.

 

“I thought you might not be brave enough to come, Miss Pemberton. I should have known better. Although my letter made it clear that I wished to speak to you in private.” Rakepick’s voice is intimidating as ever, the deep alto tone making her seem rather intimidating against Tiffany’s girlish soprano.

 

“My friend Rowan really wanted to come. She’s a big fan.”

 

“It’s an honour, Madam Rakepick. I promise not to tell anyone what happens here, so please don’t hurt me.” Rowan squeaks from the back of the room.

 

Rakepick shakes her head. “So, Miss Pemberton. Why have you been asking the faculty about me?”

 

“I don’t trust you.” Tiffany says, crossing her arms and glaring. “Someone has been sending threatening letters to my friends, and I think that someone could be you.”

 

Laughter. “I admire your honesty! Your manners and discretion on the other hand leave something to be desired. I’m not upset with you, Miss Pemberton. As a matter of fact, I’d like to help you enter the Forbidden Forest.”

 

“How do you know about that?”

 

“As I said, discretion is not your greatest strength. I make my living uncovering secrets, and breaking curses. It would be foolish to think I’m not aware of everything related to the Cursed Vaults.”

 

_She’s so fucking tall._

“You told us to stay away from the vaults. Why do you suddenly want to help me now?”

 

“Because I’m realising that you’re different from the others, Miss Pemberton. I was once just like you. It pains me to admit it, but you’re actually farther along than I was at your age.” Rakepick brushes a stray hair out of her face. “You must continue your pursuit of the Cursed Vaults, even if it means disobeying Dumbledore and breaking school rules. A Curse-Breaker has to be willing to risk everything, and cannot let anything stand in her way.”

 

“I thought _you_ were here to find the Cursed Vaults?”

 

“I’m investigating the possibility of a vault in Hogsmeade. I’m honestly not convinced there’s a vault in the forest. In any case, I’ll allow you to serve as my assistant.”

 

“With all due respect, I don’t work for you, Rakepick.” Tiffany spits, angrily. “I’m looking for the vaults so I can find my brother.” _Among other reasons._

“No offence taken, Miss Pemberton. From what I understand, your brother was equally ambitious. You should speak to Professor Kettleburn. When I was a student, I convinced him to share secrets he’d learned from years exploring the Forbidden Forest. Secrets that helped me enter the Forest on my own.”

 

“Thank you for your help. I’ll talk to him.”

 

“You’re welcome, Miss Pemberton.” Rakepick leans forward, sticking her face in Tiffany’s so she is forced to take a step back. “Just know that if you continue to publicly question my character, I will be the farthest thing from helpful.”

 

“Understood.”

 

“And meet after classes on Monday! I have something else I want to teach you.”

 

Tiffany grabs Rowan by the arm as she storms out of the room, her friend awkwardly saying goodbye to Rakepick as she’s dragged along. They don’t talk for the rest of their journey back to the common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm running out of ideas of what to say in these notes, but I like including them because it means you have to read what I say.
> 
> I've realised I have an annoying habit of finishing scenes with dialogue, which isn't so bad in itself I guess, but I seem to be doing it a lot so maybe one day I'll learn how to describe stuff. Today is not that day though.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. All About Bowtruckles

The Punch and Judy show is playing in Weymouth, and Tiffany is sat in her brother’s lap, holding onto his t-shirt while he soothes her as Punch starts beating the other characters and laughing in that maniacal voice of his. The sun is hot on Tiffany’s skin, and she can hear her parents laughing at her reaction, when Jacob’s soothing tones are replaced with one more menacing.

 

“There is nothing worse than death.”

 

She looks up into dull eyes, and the next thing she knows-

 

            “Tiffany Pemberton!”

 

Tiffany blinks awake as someone jabs her in the ribs. Tulip is glaring down at her, while Rowan hovers behind looking apologetic.

 

“Are you going to sleep all day?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Get up!”

 

* * *

 

 

“We should make these creatures fight each other.” Ismelda mutters as the class enters the clearing for Care of Magical Creatures. Charlie seems offended by this, and starts lecturing her about the ethics of her wish, while Tiffany skips ahead. Rowan is at her side, loyal as always.

 

“I’m still thinking about Rakepick.” Tiffany confesses, taking her bag off her shoulder.

 

“You still agree that she might be ‘R?’”

 

Tiffany shrugs. “Not sure, but I still need to get into the next Vault. I’ll ask Kettleburn about the forest after class.”

 

“Oh yes! I can’t wait for today’s lesson on bowtruckles.”

 

A loud cough draws the class’s attention to where the eccentric professor is stood next to a tree stump, on top of which stands a small green creature that reminds Tiffany of a stick insect she saw at Bristol Zoo once.

 

“Welcome back to Care of Magical Creatures! Today, we will be studying wonderful little creatures called Bowtruckles.” He starts, smiling. “They’re peaceful little creatures, so long as you don’t threaten wand wood trees. From experience, I can advise you not to let them gouge your eyes out!” He chuckles, but the class only looks mildly alarmed in response.

 

 

“Bowtruckles require careful caretaking.” He instructs, gently picking the one on the tree stump up. It doesn’t seem pleased, but goes along with it. He starts passionately lecturing the class about the creatures.

 

“His methods might be suspect, but at least he’s passionate.” Charlie murmurs to Ben, though Tiffany giggles too. Kettleburn takes his as a sign that she’s paying attention to him, and awards her five house points.

 

The bowtruckle manages to escape near the end of Kettleburn’s lecture, and so the students are sent out to find it. Merula and Tiffany have a scuffle when they both see it, but their fighting scares it off again. Rowan is the one in the end who manages to coax it back to the tree stump, murmuring sweetly to it and feeding it ground up walnuts. Charlie watches with admiration while Tiffany sulks, clutching her cheek after Merula managed to get an elbow to her face.

 

“Well done, Miss Khanna!” Kettleburn praises, and Rowan glows with pride. “Well, that’s the end of class for today I suppose. Sadly, we ran out of time. But! Congratulations on no one losing an eye! Dismissed!”

 

Tiffany sends Rowan on ahead with the others while she hangs back to talk to Kettleburn.

 

“Sir?” She asks, hesitant. “Is it true you sometimes help students enter the forest?”

 

He folds his arms. “If I did, it would be a secret. Why would you think that?”

 

“Rakepick told me.”

 

“Patricia Rakepick has always been better at keeping her own secrets than anyone else’s.” He sighs. “I’ll consider discussing this further if you can help me with this bowtruckle. He peaceful for now, but he will be restless without a proper habitat. Find him a home and I’ll tell you what I know about entering the Forbidden Forest.”

 

“Deal!”

 

* * *

 

 

Tiffany assembles her friends in the Library, including the two eldest Weasley brothers, Rowan, Tulip, and Barnaby. She’d asked Penny to come along, but she’d already made plans to study in her common room with Tonks.

 

“I can’t stay long.” Charlie confesses apologetically. “I have quidditch practice tonight.”  


“Don’t worry about it, I’m just glad you’re here.”

 

“Why are we here?” Tulip asks.

 

“I need to learn more about bowtruckles if I want to convince Kettleburn to help us enter the Forest.”

 

“No one ever picks me as a study partner, but Care of Magical Creatures is my favourite subject!” Barnaby says happily, and Tiffany makes a mental note to invite him to more study sessions.

 

“I have notes from my old lessons.” Bill says, pulling out tattered sheets of parchment from his bag. Charlie looks at them dismissively, and Bill shoves him, though both are grinning. Madam Pince shushes them.

 

“Do you mind if I read up on Rakepick too? I can multitask.”

 

“Yeah sure, go ahead.”

 

“Time to study!” Rowan cuts in before anyone else can be a distraction.

 

“SSHH!” Madam Pince is glaring now, and Rowan looks like she might cry. Tiffany almost sticks her tongue out but the Weasley brothers send her a look that warn her not to. She hopes there’s a story behind their look, but knows that they’ll likely never tell.

 

The group buckles down, Tiffany taking Bill’s old notes and copying them out in her own hand, while Barnaby occasionally shows her passages from his book in excitement.

 

“How’s the bowtruckle essay coming along, Tiff?” Rowan whispers after a while. “Need any help?”

 

“I think I’m okay, Rowan. Although… could you do some research on arrows for me?”

 

Tiffany notices the other faces at the table look up in confusion.

 

“Sure thing, Tiffany,” Rowan agrees without any argument. “Anything in particular?”

 

“I dunno, just… arrows. I want to figure out where that arrow in the last Vault came from.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Tiffany?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Tiffany looks up from her latest book on bowtruckles, slightly confused as she remembers that she’s studying in the library with her friends.

 

“The arrow, looks like it’s a centaur arrow,” Rowan says, pointing to a diagram in a scroll.

 

“That makes sense,” Charlie chimes in. “There are centaurs in the Forest, and isn’t that where the sleep walking students are going?”

 

"Yeah, yeah they are," Tiffany confirms, leaning back in her seat and looking at the mess of notes in front of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. The Red Robe

At breakfast the owls arrive to deliver the post as usual, and Tiffany stares dumbly at the note that is dropped on her empty plate while she’s half way through downing her cup of coffee. Tulip and Rowan are making faces at her across the table while Andre tries waving a hand in front of her face to get a reaction. The rest of her classmates watch with mild amusement.

 

“Morning Tiffany Pemberton is my favourite Tiffany Pemberton.” Tulip giggles, laughing at her friend’s sleepy reactions. “Open the letter!”

 

Tiffany rips it open, and reads it in silence.

 

_Dear Miss Pemberton,_

_Please meet me tonight in the courtyard to discuss what you have learned about bowtruckles. I hope you have done much research!_

_Regards,_

_Professor Kettleburn_

“Huh, Kettleburn wants to see me tonight about bowtruckles.” Tiffany says finally, before finishing off the rest of her coffee. “Good job I did that research yesterday.”

 

She folds the letter in half twice, and sticks it in her pocket, without a care in the world.  

 

* * *

 

 

Tiffany knows something is wrong the second she steps into the courtyard. The cold autumn air seems to prickle at her skin, warning her to turn around and hide where it’s safe. But Tiffany has come too far in her search for the Vaults to turn around for anything, and Kettleburn is doing her a favour by meeting her so she doesn’t want to risk upsetting him.

 

“Professor Kettleburn? Sir?” She calls out to the empty darkness, “Are you here? Please don’t say you got eaten by a chimaera!”

 

“I forged your Professor’s handwriting. I assumed you wouldn’t answer my invitation.”

 

Tiffany whips around to see a figure in a red cloak. Their hood is up, and obscures their whole face. They’re taller than her, so at least she knows it’s likely someone in an above year, or maybe even an adult. The voice is distorted, so Tiffany can’t even make out if it’s a man or a woman talking to her.

 

“Who are you?” She asks, hand hovering over her wand as she tries her best not to look afraid.

 

“A messenger.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Petrificus Totalus!” Tiffany has no time to react, and finds herself flat on her back, completely unable to move besides her heart hammering away inside her chest. The robed figure moves to stand over her, but even from this position she can’t make out the face in the darkness.

 

“I want to deliver a message.”

 

 _You didn’t need to do this to deliver a fucking message!_ She thinks hysterically, and hopes that the person knows she wants them dead.

 

“Don’t worry. Someone will probably find you soon and reverse the curse… Long after I’m finished with you, and have left this place.”

 

They pause for what Tiffany can only assume is dramatic effect.

 

“There is still time to avoid your brother’s fate. Stay away from the Forbidden Forest. Stay away from the Cursed Vaults. Stay away from Patricia Rakepick. Death is coming to Hogwarts, Tiffany Pemberton. Do as you’re told and it may not come for you.”

 

They leave, feet barely making any sound against the stone. Tiffany wants to cry. Or throw up. Or both? Maybe both. She feels cold, and knows that if it weren’t for the curse she would be shivering. She had worn a jacket, but being in the cold for so long is already having an effect on her.

 

Tiffany assumes that at least an hour has passed when she hears a familiar gasp, and someone cast “Finite Incantatem!”

 

She rolls over and vomits.

 

Rowan is immediately there, and holds her hair back for her, rubbing circles into her back with one hand, murmuring soothing words to her until the worst is over. Tiffany relaxes into her friend’s arms, sniffling weakly, and admiring her friend for not caring about the tears now staining her clothes.

 

“Do you want me to get a teacher?”

 

Tiffany shakes her head.

 

“Do you want to go to the hospital wing?”

 

She shakes her head again.

 

“Go back to the tower?”

 

Now she nods, getting to her feet and grabbing her wand, knuckles white as she clutches it tightly. Rowan holds her left hand, and Tiffany knows her friend wants to ask questions, anyone would in this situation. But Rowan has set her jaw, and does her duty as a friend. Tiffany hopes Rowan knows that she would do anything for her now, for all that she found the girl annoying when they first met.

 

They eventually reach the common room, and head to their dormitory. Charlotte briefly stirs when they open the door, but otherwise goes back to sleep like Jane and Tulip. Rowan has to coax Tiffany to let go of her wand, and from there on out it’s easy enough for Tiffany to get into her pyjamas. Without a word there’s the unspoken agreement that tonight they’ll share Rowan’s bed. Rowan too worried to let Tiffany go anywhere, and Tiffany too scared to be left on her own, even if she would only be a few feet away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Curse-Breakers

“Are you okay?”

 

Tiffany glances over to Rowan, and nods mutely. Rowan seems nervous and on edge, but Tiffany… Tiffany is refusing to let last night upset her. She won’t hide because of some bully, or because of danger. But a small part of her begs her to rest. Take a day out to rest and recover after being attacked.

 

And she would!

 

But then Dumbledore would find out that she’s disobeyed him again and she’s been on thin ice with the faculty the minute she arrived at the school.

 

“Do you think we should keep searching for the Vaults? I mean…”

 

“Trouble is going to find us whatever we do, Rowan.” Tiffany curses herself at how flat she sounds. She forces a smile. “Besides, we’ll be more careful now!”

 

“Tiffany.”

 

Rowan gives her a look that only a best friend can give. One of knowledge, one that tells the other friend that they are quite honestly, being an idiot.

 

“Yes, Rowan?”

 

“What actually happened last night?”

 

Tiffany draws in a deep breath, and wonders if she can avoid telling Rowan everything. Surely Rowan must have figured it out? Looking at her friend she knows there’s no way she can get away without telling her.

 

“Someone… someone forged the note from Kettleburn.” She starts, feeling her voice catch in her throat. “They paralysed me. Told me to stay away from the Forest, and the Vaults, and Rakepick. They said… they said that death is coming to Hogwarts.”

 

Rowan takes Tiffany’s hand. “What did they look like?”

 

She shakes her head in response. “I couldn’t see their face; they wore a red cloak? And their voice was odd, like they managed to distort it somehow.”

 

“How did they get in the castle? There are so many enchantments to stop dark wizards from getting in!”

 

“Maybe… maybe it wasn’t an outsider. They were already in the castle.” Tiffany says, hesitantly.

 

Rowan’s eyes go wide. “We have to tell Dumbledore!”

 

“No!” Tiffany feels sick again. “No, he can’t know! He’ll know I haven’t stopped looking for the Vaults and I’ll get in trouble again! I- I can’t risk being expelled. I need to find the vaults, and find Jacob!”

 

“Okay! Okay, we won’t tell Dumbledore.” Rowan relents, hands up in surrender, and Tiffany can feel her lungs straining for air.

 

God, she’s messed up.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a Saturday, so most students are lounging around the castle catching up on homework, but Tiffany is trekking down to see Professor Kettleburn with a wiggentree in her arms, hopefully for real this time. Rowan had offered to come with her, but Tiffany refused her company. She doesn’t want whoever attacked her to think she’s shaken about their encounter.

 

“Miss Pemberton! Are you all right?” Kettleburn’s voice startles her a bit, but she counts to five in her mind. “You seem quite disturbed.”

 

“I’m fine, Sir.” He doesn’t look like he believes her. “Or I will be anyway.”

 

“You weren’t assaulted by my stray chimaera, were you?” His metal… hand? Clicks twice.

 

“No, but I brought an essay on bowtruckles, and a wiggentree!” She says, finally setting the tree down, her arms ache from carrying it down from the greenhouses. “Can you tell me how to enter the forest now?”

 

“Not yet!” He’s smiling, and he gently reaches into a large coat pocket to pull out the bowtruckle. He sets the small creature on a branch of the wiggentree, and Tiffany smiles at how happy it seems to be. “First, you need to name him.”

 

“Hmm…” Tiffany thinks carefully, and remembers what Barnaby said about this being his favourite class. “How about Barnaby Jr?”

 

“Fantastic!”

 

“Now can you tell me?”

 

Using his remaining original hand, Kettleburn scratches his moustache. “Why do you want to enter the Forbidden Forest, Miss Pemberton?”

 

_Well, time to lie._

“I want to explore the forest! If I don’t see get to see it for myself, I’m going to die of frustration!” She almost flutters her eyelashes for effect, but decides that that’s probably overkill.

 

“You could die if you do enter the forest. That being said, I admire your curiosity. Before this sleepwalking epidemic, sneaking into the forest would be much easier.”

 

“You don’t think it’s possible.”

 

“Anything is possible, Miss Pemberton.” He sighs. “I always regretted telling Patricia Rakepick how to get into the forest, you know. Since I told her the best way in was by broom, she started spending more time there than she did in the castle. She’d said she wanted to enter to study creatures to become a magizoologist, but whatever she actually did in the forest was no good to anyone. I hope you’re different, Miss Pemberton.”

 

“I am, Sir. Don’t worry.”

 

“Just be careful, the Forest is massive, and it’s easy to get lost.”

 

“I know, Sir.”

 

“And make sure Patricia Rakepick isn’t watching. She’s a dangerous woman.”

 

“Of course, Sir.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Chester,_

_I think I’ve screwed up. I’m in way over my head and I don’t know what to do. Rowan is being a great friend, but she’s only a kid and I know she’s scared too. I wish you were still here; you’ve been like a brother to me._

_From,_

_Tiffany._

“What are you doing out of bed, Miss Pemberton?”

 

Tiffany screams, heart rate sky rocketing as Rakepick creeps up behind her. She whips around, and tries to get a control on her breathing while the red headed woman stares her down. After a brief moment she pulls back into herself, trying to project her usual irritated attitude.

 

“Depends. Why are you creeping up on me?” She folds her arms.

 

“If you hadn’t noticed, there’s been a sleepwalking epidemic that requires regular patrols to stop students from walking into the forest and dying.”

 

“Except this is the owlery, Madam.” Tiffany retorts, voice shaking. Her hand is wrapped around her wand. The sick feeling has returned, and she regrets travelling without Rowan as a companion.

 

“Correct, Miss Pemberton. Why don’t you sit down?”

 

“I’m good.”

 

“You could have fooled me.” Rakepick drawls, rolling her eyes. “What are you up to, Pemberton.”

 

“I couldn’t sleep, so I thought I’d send a letter to a friend.” She replies, honestly. Though she refuses to let go of her wand. There’s no one else around, and it’s nearing midnight. Tiffany still isn’t certain that Rakepick isn’t the one who attacked her the other night.

 

“Innocent enough.”

 

“Would I disobey school rules?”

 

“You’re a little shit when you’re scared.”

 

Tiffany is taken aback. Rakepick is, quite frankly, completely right.

 

“You shouldn’t swear at students.”

 

“And you shouldn’t be out of bed, Miss Pemberton. I’ll take you to send that letter, and walk you back to the castle.”

 

Tiffany nods, and continues on her way to send her letter to Chester. Normally she’d be comfortable in the knowledge that the darkness could hide her shaking hands, but knowing Rakepick she can tell anyway. They walk back to castle in silence until Tiffany reaches the entrance to the common room, and Rakepick puts a cold hand on her shoulder.

 

“Meet me in the training ground after classes tomorrow, Miss Pemberton. And don’t let me catch you out after curfew again.”

 

Tiffany slams the door shut behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

At breakfast the next day Rowan gets a letter, along with Tulip, instructing them to also go to the training grounds after classes are over. Tulip has been suspicious of Tiffany for a while, and interrogates her about what Rakepick has planned. but Tiffany tells her the truth that she honestly doesn’t know.   
  
“Seriously, I don’t know, Tulip!”

 

Eventually she stops asking.

 

* * *

 

 

Later when they’re gathering in the training ground, they’re shocked to see Bill Weasley, along with Barnaby, Ben, and Ismelda and Merula, who are huddled together and whispering what Tiffany can only guess are plans to find the next vault.

 

This time Tiffany won’t give Merula the opportunity to follow her.

 

Merula spots her, and curls her lip.

 

“I hope you become one of these sleepwalkers, Pemberton. Maybe you’ll walk into the Black Lake.”

 

“Choke.”

 

Tiffany and Rowan head to join their boys, who all greet them warmly. Ben is sticking close to Bill’s side, and Bill doesn’t seem to mind the fact that it looks like he suddenly has a new brother. Tiffany refuses to make eye contact with Ben. Rakepick makes her entrance then, large boots making her less than stealthy, although Tiffany is sure the woman could still move silently if she wished to.

 

“Would anyone care to guess why I invited all of you here?”

 

“We all have experience with the Vaults. You want us to help you.”

 

“I only want help from the best of you, Miss Pemberton.” Rakepick puts a hand on her hip. “I need an extra pair of hands in my journey to locate the remaining Cursed Vaults, and break their curses. I believe one of you is best suited to serve as my assistant.”

 

“Which one?” Ben asks, nervous.

 

“That’s what we’re here to find out, Mr Copper.”

 

“You want to pit us against one another?” Merula asks, eyes wide.

 

“Think of it more as a friendly test of wills and skills. Completely voluntary, of course.”

 

“Why would we want to be your assistant?”

 

“Good question, Miss Murk. The answer is that I can teach you things you cannot learn from anyone else at Hogwarts.”

 

“What sort of things?” Bill folds his arms, and Tiffany gets the feeling his opinion of Madam Rakepick is dropping a little.

 

“Allow me to demonstrate. Please cast the Blasting Curse, Miss Pemberton.”

 

Tiffany draws her wand, as Rakepick puts a miniaturised training dummy on the ground, and casts engorgio to return it to its normal size.

“Confringo!”

 

The dummy explodes. Ben takes a step back, Rowan, Barnaby, and Bill look impressed, Merula and Ismelda look bored.

 

“Well done, Miss Pemberton. You are certainly talented.” Rakepick smiles in a way that reminds Tiffany of the wolf in the fairy tales her Father used to tell her. “Who do you think could help me the most with the Vaults?”

 

“Bill. He actually wants to be Curse Breaker, and I couldn’t have survived the first Vault without him.” Tiffany answers truthfully.

 

“A fine candidate. Well, I believe we are done here. Dismissed!”

 

* * *

 

 

Tiffany, Tonks, and Penny have finally managed to find some time to study together, sat next to one another in the Great Hall as they pour over potions textbooks. Penny has been glowing the entire time, relishing in the opportunity to teach her friends about her favourite subject. But… Tiffany can’t focus.

 

“Tiffany, what are you on about?” Penny asks when Tiffany advises the other girls not to go anywhere alone, brows furrowed in concern.

 

Tiffany opens and closes her mouth a couple of times before she finds her words. She smiles as she speaks, “Someone attacked me in the courtyard. Told me to stay away from Rakepick and the Vaults. Here I was thinking you knew everything that happened at Hogwarts.” She winks at the end for good measure, but Penny isn’t fooled by the attempt at charm.

 

“I would have checked you were okay if I knew that!” Penny gasps in horror, and Tiffany refuses to let herself cry. “Do you think it was Rakepick?”

 

Tiffany shrugs, and Tonks hops over the table to give her a hug.

 

“Is there anything we can do?” Tonks asks gently.

 

She’s about to shake her head when she comes up with an idea. “You two could ask around, see who might know anything about someone snooping around in a red robe.”

 

“We’ll do that for you.” Penny promises. Tonks adds her own affirmation before apologising and leaving to go to an early morning detention with Filch. Rakepick and Tonks notably do not get along. “How’d your secret meeting go the other day?”

 

Tiffany spits out her coffee. “You knew about that?”

 

“I was invited too.”

 

“You should have come!”

 

“I was busy! I’ve been working on a potion to stop the sleepwalking curse from taking effect.” Penny grins, and Tiffany can’t help but grin back.

 

“That’s so cool, Pen!”

 

* * *

 

 

_Dear Tiffany,_

_Please try and stay out of trouble. Speak to a Professor if you think you’re in danger! I don’t want you to get hurt again._

_And keep in touch, I feel better knowing what’s going on._

_Talk soon,_

_Chester._

 

* * *

 

 

The Three Broomsticks is full as usual when Tiffany pushes her way inside. She dodges her way past the owner of Zonko’s, who is looking particularly smug. She should probably be worried. She spots Tulip and Bill already at their usual table, and Tiffany skips over to join them.

 

“Hey Tulip, did you figure out where the next Vault is?” Tiffany asks, sliding next to her on the bench.

 

“It took longer than expected, but I’ve narrowed it down to a single grove.” Tulip replies. “I can’t be certain that it’s the location of the Cursed Vault, but I’m certain it’s where we should start.”

 

“Great work, Tulip! We should come up with a plan for what to do next.”

 

Bill slides a butterbeer over to Tiffany. “Right. Even if we manage to sneak inside, the forest is easy to get lost in.”

 

“Didn’t you say you snuck into the forest with Charlie?” Tiffany asks, taking a sip.

 

“I did, but only because he got it in his head that he could catch a dragon in there.” Bill sighs, and looks pained. “I didn’t want him to go alone. Mum would kill me if she found out. We got lost, and if it weren’t for his tracking skills, we would’ve either starved or been eaten by something. If we wait, he’ll meet us here in a few minutes.”

 

They pass the time with Bill telling Tulip and Tiffany embarrassing stories about Charlie that have them laughing so hard that they have tears in their eyes by the time the younger Weasley brother arrives at the table, Tonks in tow. The Hufflepuff is full of energy, while Charlie looks a little offended.

 

“I see how it is.” He sniffs, feigning offence.

 

“Charlie! I need your advice on getting in and out of the forest.”

 

“My services can be bought with butterbeer.” He winks, and slides in next to his brother, who rolls his eyes and calls Rosmerta over to order another round of drinks. Tonks slides in next to Tulip, and the girls high five as they start their own conversation about the new products in Zonko’s. Charlie stubbornly refuses to talk about anything until he gets his butterbeer, at which point he suddenly becomes helpful.

 

“So you need help navigating the forest?” He clarifies, oblivious to the foam moustache he’s currently sporting.

 

“That’s right.” Tiffany says. “We think that’s where the next vault, so…”

 

“The Forest is very dangerous; you know?” He checks, with what would be a serious facial expression if he didn’t look so ridiculous. Tonks is biting her lip to avoid laughing at him.

 

“I fought a cursed suit of armour, Charlie.”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

“Saved your brother.”

 

“Hey!” Bill protests.

 

“That’s true.” Charlie agrees.

 

“So I think I’ll be okay.”

 

“I’d be more comfortable to know you had a proper plan.”

 

“I was going to fly in.” Tiffany says.

 

“Are you sure you’re…. confident enough for that?”

 

They stare at each other awkwardly for a few moments, the others just watching the exchange.

 

“Nope.”

 

“I’ll help you practice.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tiffany manages to persuade Andre to join her and Charlie train, and it’s nice being able to spend some time with them again. She can almost pretend she’s training to join the quidditch team, rather than training to do something entirely reckless.

 

It’s early on a Sunday morning, so the training grounds are empty; the other students either asleep or still eating breakfast. Tiffany is admittedly, barely awake herself. She’d had a mug of coffee in the Great Hall quickly, but it hasn’t kicked in yet.

 

“We’ll just do a few laps, okay?” Charlie says, after a long and complicated handshake with Andre.

 

“Do you want to fly in between us?” Andre offers. He’s a perceptive guy; he still hasn’t been told about Tiffany’s attack the other week, but he’d noticed something was wrong and has been very kind to her ever since.

 

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Tiffany smiles tiredly.

 

They all kick off from the ground, and they don’t have to go slowly; Tiffany isn’t a bad flyer, she just never gets the opportunity to practice. The group does five laps, before Charlie and Andre both decide it’s time to teach her some tricks. She gets the hang of rolling soon enough, but diving is bit trickier.

 

Even trickier when she sneezes violently in the air mid-dive. She brings her hands to cover her nose, loses balance, and goes crashing to the ground.

 

It’s very embarrassing.

 

It’s also very painful.

 

“Tiff!”

 

“Merlin!”

 

The boys land immediately and head over to where she’s rising to her feet. She’s mostly okay, but her left arm… hurts. She glances down at it, and her forearm is… at an angle it should not be. It’s like there’s another joint in her arm.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Are you okay?” Andre asks nervously, hands hovering in front of him, like he’s not sure if he should help her.

 

“Come on, we’ll go to Madam Pomfrey.” Charlie takes charge of the situation, and it’s easy to remember then that he has multiple younger siblings. He’s probably had to help with scraped knees and crying children since he was little. He leads the way, while Andre walks like a gentleman next to Tiffany. She’s not crying, and she’s not panicking either, but she has gone a little pale.

 

They pass Merula in the hall, and who starts to try and taunt them, but Tiffany silences her by using her right hand to flip her off. It’s amusing how easy it is to get Merula to back off, however temporarily it lasts.

 

Eventually they make it to the Hospital Wing, and Tiffany is taken aback by how full it is. Over three quarters of the beds are occupied with sleeping students, including a couple more from her year, Ellie from Hufflepuff and Arista from Gryffindor among them.

 

“Are these all students cursed?” Tiffany breathes, pain in her arm forgotten.

 

“Yes, Miss Pemberton. Now hold still.” Madam Pomfrey draws her wand. “Ferula!”

 

Bandages spin up Tiffany’s arm, setting the broken bone in place. Tiffany’s eyes go wide in amazement.

 

“I’m afraid you’ll need to wait here a few moments while I tend to another patient before I can fix your arm properly.” Pomfrey apologises, and Tiffany can’t blame her for being busy, if the curse doesn’t stop it looks like the Hospital Wing will need to expand.

 

“Merlin.” Charlie whispers, sat on one side of Tiffany.

 

“Someone needs to do something.” Andre says, sat on Tiffany’s other side.

 

“I’ll find the next Vault.” Tiffany stares out across the row of sleeping students. “I’ll find it and break this curse.”

 

“I cannot encourage such reckless behaviour, Miss Pemberton.”

 

Damn it, Pomfrey was still in earshot.

 

“Although, I certainly do hope that someone breaks this curse.” The matron makes her way over the Tiffany and her friends with a potion that Tiffany is instructed to drink. It tastes awful, but she downs the whole vial. “Keep the bandages on for the next two days. That potion will speed up the healing process but the bone will still be delicate. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

 

“Can you teach me that spell you just used, Madam?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that annoyed me in-game about the red-robe thing was how quickly the MC seems to shrug off the attack, so poor Tiffany is going to suffer a bit more because of the attack. In fact, the lack of consequences for stuff in game is part of what made me start this fic.


	8. Ravenclaw V Hufflepuff

The Great Hall is bustling with excitement, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws dressed to show their house pride ready for the quidditch match. For once, Tiffany is making an effort to attend to show Andre some support, grateful that she doesn’t have to use the event to aid in her sneaking around the castle this time.

 

Andre himself is a few feet away, sitting further down the Ravenclaw table with the rest of the team, which now includes the little blonde Eliza who once seemed to worship Tiffany. She’s a chaser, and a pretty good one at that.

 

She’s also the only girl on the team, but that’s probably nothing to worry about.

 

“How good are we?” Tiffany asks the air in general.

 

“I wouldn’t let Andre hear you say that,” Connor comments quietly, a little to Tiffany’s left. “He thinks he’s the second best quidditch player to grace the world.”

 

“Only the second?”

 

“Charlie’s the first.”

 

“Ah, of course.” Tiffany nods sagely. “But really, are we any good?”

 

“I’m not an expert, but I don’t think we’re bad,” Connor offers. “You might have your own opinion if you came to the matches more often.”

 

“I’m watching this one, aren’t I?” Tiffany quips back, eyes scanning the Great Hall. They linger on Merula and Ismelda sitting at the Slytherin table, and she frowns in their direction, part of her wondering if her attacker the other night was one of them in disguise.

 

“You know you do that a lot,” Talbott comments mildly.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Stare at people and frown like they’ve murdered your whole family.”

 

“Leave Tiffany alone, Talbott!” Rowan scolds, sliding onto the bench next to Tiffany. “She’s being perfectly normal,”

 

“Thank you, Rowan.”

 

“For Tiffany.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Connor and Talbott both snort, and if it weren’t for Rowan’s hand coming down on her wrist Tiffany would certainly have launched her scrambled eggs into their faces.

 

* * *

 

 

“I bet you we win,”

 

Tiffany jumps in surprise to face Penny, wearing a pretty yellow dress with her make up done perfectly, hair in elaborate plaits as always. The Hufflepuff is smiling, eyes creased with mischief.

 

“Pen!” Tiffany says happily, cheeks slightly flushed. “How much?”

 

“Two sickles?”

 

“You’re on!”

 

They head down to the pitch together, their other friends – although not Tonks or Andre, busy as they are preparing to play – scattered around them in their own conversations.

 

“How’s Tonks feeling about the match?” Tiffany asks casually.

 

“Stressed; some of the team are stuck in the hospital wing thanks to the curse and the substitutes aren’t as good. Andre?”

 

“I think he’s in the same position,” Tiffany replies. “I’ll figure out this curse though, so things will be back to normal soon.”

 

“Before the next curse hits,” Penny points out. Tiffany pouts in response. “Oh I know it’s not your fault, but this is the third curse since we’ve come to Hogwarts.”

 

“Then I’ll break the next curse too, until there are no curses left!”

 

“Please don’t,” Bill chimes in. “I would like to have a job after school, Tiff.”

 

Tiffany sticks her tongue out at him, while Charlie groans.

 

* * *

 

 

She stands with Rowan on her right and Charlie on her left, behind her is Connor, Talbott, Jane and Lottie. Her other friends, bar Tulip, have gone to the other side of the stands to stand with Penny and support Hufflepuff. The students are packed in like sardines, and Tiffany’s more than a little uncomfortable, and winces as the crowd cheers when the quidditch teams walk out onto the pitch, brooms in their hands.

 

“Witches and Wizards!” Tulip’s voice calls out through the air. “Welcome to the second quidditch match of the year, but the first that actually matters, Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff!”

 

There’s a slight outcry from the Gryffindor and Slytherin students, as the rest of the school giggles at her joke.

 

Tiffany watches with wide eyes as the quidditch captains shake hands, and Madam Hooch speaks to them sternly in a voice too quiet for her to hear. The whistle blows, and game begins.

 

* * *

 

 

Tiffany trails along behind the crowd of Ravenclaws, grinning up at Andre who is being carried on the shoulders of two tall seventh years that are proudly chanting his name as the rest of the Ravenclaw quidditch team receives high-fives and warm hugs. It had been a tough match – apparently anyway, she’s still not too good with all the rules of quidditch – and so the victory feels all the sweeter.

 

Even if she is going to have to pop into the Hospital Wing later to check on Tonks, who managed to get hit by a bludger about ten minutes into the game. Admittedly it was probably a good thing for the Ravenclaw team, and with Madam Pomfrey’s skills there’s no reason for Tiffany to be too worried about her friend.

 

_“We are the champions, my friends,”_

She spins around to see Jane singing. Pureblood students look at the mousy-haired girl with confusion, while other Muggleborn Ravenclaws take up the tune with her.

 

“And we’ll keep on fighting ‘til the end!” Tiffany joins in, having listened to enough of her brother’s old vinyl’s to know the song by heart. She throws a teasing arm over Rowan’s confused shoulder, and for a few minutes she’s not Tiffany-Pemberton-who-breaks-curses-and-frequently-nearly-dies, but Tiffany Pemberton the teenager, who watches sports games with her friends and sings off-key in celebration when her team wins. It’s a nice feeling, and for a fleeting moment she doesn’t think she’s ever felt more free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... I wanted to write this chapter, but then I realised I didn't actually want to write an actual quidditch match so.
> 
> Oops.
> 
> Anyway, here's a nice break from plot-related drama and terrifying wizards in red robes. Have some students being students.
> 
> Also congrats to Tiff for being two sickles richer now.


	9. Secret Meetings

_Miss Pemberton,_

_Please see me after class on Wednesday in the Training Grounds. Do not tell anyone about this note._

The note isn’t signed, but Tiffany recognises Rakepick’s handwriting. The look on Rowan’s face tells her she’s received the same note. Tulip is nowhere to be seen, but Tiffany is used to her disappearing for long stretches at a time. Tiffany rips the letter in half and sticks it in her pocket, studiously refusing to look at the teachers’ table to where Rakepick is sat, watching her ‘chosen students’.

 

Tiffany debates not going, but well, she has an inkling that Rakepick will find her anyway if she doesn’t show.

 

Wednesday comes too soon, Tiffany only took her bandages off last night and while her arm is healed, she worries that it may still be delicate. The crowd of people this time for Rakepick’s secret lesson is smaller this time; Tulip and Barnaby haven’t shown. Annoyingly, Ben, Merula and Ismelda are all still here.

 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Ben mutters, standing with Tiffany, Rowan, and Bill. “I don’t trust Rakepick.”

 

_Was it Ben who attacked me? He’s warned us to stay away from Rakepick before._

“If you don’t want to be here just leave.” Merula sneers at him. Tiffany silently agrees with her for once.

 

Rakepick struts through the middle of the group, and Tiffany swears she sees her smirk at how they all stumble out of her way.

 

“I’m impressed. So many of you have returned.” She says.

 

“What curses are we going to learn today?” Ismelda asks, and Tiffany tries to ignore the shiver of fear down her spine. Ismelda’s face is looking particularly greasy and spotty today. Tiffany wonders if she’s ever heard of washing.

 

“None today, Miss Murk. Today, I want to see some of you duel one another.”

 

“Is that allowed?” Bill asks, ever the responsible one.

 

“I’m your Professor, so yes, Mr Weasley. It is allowed.” Rakepick brushes a fleck of dirt off her cloak. “As you all know; it is unlikely you will be able to enter a Cursed Vault without facing a fight. I need to test your combat skills. Miss Pemberton?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You’re first. Who do you want to duel?”

 

Tiffany studies each one of her potential opponents. Bill is a stronger fighter, but Tiffany has beaten him before and she doesn’t want to embarrass him in front of his idol. Ben is seemingly a coward, and she’s beaten him easily before. Rowan is her best friend and Tiffany hates causing her any pain, so she can’t duel her. Merula is an easy opponent. Besides, Ismelda…

 

Ismelda beat her once already, and Tiffany loves a challenge.

 

“I want to fight Murk.” She declares, grinning.

 

Ismelda seems just as pleased at this turn of events. “I’ll crush your face in the dirt, Pemberton.”

 

“Oh, hatred. My favourite.” Rakepick muses. “Well, girls. Time to fight.”

 

They take up their places, Rowan wishing Tiffany good luck. Tiffany is counting her breaths, eyes cold and focused. Ismelda reminds her of a snake waiting to strike, but she herself feels like a cat that’s hiding under a sofa, waiting for an opportunity to attack.

 

“Begin.”

 

Ismelda raises her wand, and casts the banishing charm, that Tiffany easily deflects with Protego. Ismelda tries to cast a few other spells, but Tiffany’s reactions are too fast. They’re largely at a stale mate, both are too quick to get hit because they keep blocking. They’re evenly matched, so Tiffany decides to try something new.

 

She knows it’s against the rules in formal wizarding duels, but Rakepick isn’t the type to play by the rules, so she reckons she can get away with it.

 

Ismelda is a pureblood, used to people who rely only on magic.

 

But Tiffany’s father is a muggle who sent her on a self-defence course over the summer.

 

This could work.

 

Tiffany charges forward, and Ismelda stumbles backwards in surprise. Tiffany kicks her in the knee cap, hard enough to make Ismelda buckle, and Tiffany easily wrestles her to the floor. Ismelda tries to cast a spell, but Tiffany grabs her wrist and twists the wand out of it, throwing it as far away as she can. She raises her arm, ready to strike Ismelda across the face.

 

“Merlin, Tiff!”

 

“Jesus.”

 

“Tiffany!”

 

“Ismelda!”

 

“Congratulations Miss Pemberton. You can stop now.”

 

Blinking, Tiffany looks down at the sight of Ismelda, who alarmingly is not frightened. She looks angry. The hatred in her eyes is more terrifying than the boggarts that Tiffany faced last year.

 

“You’re dead, Pemberton.”

 

Tiffany jumps up, and offers Ismelda her hand to help her up, which predictably is refused. The Slytherin is obviously favouring her left leg, even while standing still. Merula is scowling at both of them, obviously displeased with the turn of events, while her own friends look at her with a little bit of fear in their eyes. Tiffany moves back to stand by Rowan. She feels a flush of guilt at how violent she was willing to take the fight, but in her defence; Ismelda is a nasty piece of work. Last time she’d duelled her she’d been too sloppy, which is how she lost. Tiffany wasn’t about to let that happen again. Losing is definitely not a hobby she wants to partake in.

 

“That’s enough for tonight. I will message you all again after the holidays for our next meeting.”

* * *

Tiffany is in the courtyard, and something feels wrong. She turns to face the person behind her and sees the red robe, and suddenly she’s not in the courtyard anymore, but the restricted section of the library. Logically this doesn’t make sense, but it’s hard to question it. 

 

The Red Robed Figure pulls their hood back, to reveal-

 

“Jacob!”

 

Tiffany is not in the courtyard, or the library, or even trapped by magic in her own mind.

 

She’s sat up in bed, with all four of her roommates looking at her in worry.

 

“Tiffany?” Rowan asks tentatively, sitting up in bed, a book in her lap. “Are you okay?”

 

She knows she’s not. Tiffany can only imagine how pale and frightened she must look. The nightmare isn’t a surprise; she’s been having nightmares since facing boggarts last year. The screaming though? That’s new.

 

And entirely unwelcome.

 

“I’m good.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really not sure how I feel about this chapter considering I think I wrote it over a year ago? Overall I think my feelings are somewhat "meh", but if I don't keep on top of posting stuff then I'll fall behind again and I'll keep losing touch with where I am. So you have to put up with this now :P
> 
> Quick side note though: I do actually like Ismelda. She's utterly horrid at this stage in the game, and so I'm a bit mean to her in return but I actually think she's kinda cool.


	10. Time to Fly

Christmas comes and goes. Soon enough students begin return to Hogwarts two days before the start of the next term, and Tiffany is more than happy to see Charlie again so that they can practice flying together again. Though her interactions with him have been brief before this year, he’s become a good friend. Then again, the Weasley family does seem to have a certain effect on everyone they come into contact with.

 

Tiffany is heading down to the training grounds with Charlie in tow ready to practice flying some more. She skips ahead up to Madam Hooch, who looks utterly unamused to see her.

 

“Good afternoon, Madam Hooch!”

 

“How can I help you, Miss Pemberton?”

 

“Can I borrow a broom, please?”

 

“No.”

 

The flying instructor turns and begins to walk away, but Tiffany jogs to keep up with her.

 

“But Madam!” She pleads. “Why not? I’ve been borrowing brooms all holiday?”

 

“Why do you want to borrow a broom, Miss Pemberton?”

 

Tiffany suddenly finds herself wilting under the glare of sharp amber eyes. Charlie has caught up now, and hovers hesitantly behind her.

 

“I… want to try out for the Ravenclaw quidditch team?”

 

It’s a massive lie, but with all the practice Tiffany has been putting in lately, she hopes that Hooch will fall for it. Besides, she knows that Madam Hooch has been disappointed about her not joining the team since she started second year, so it’s a safe bet.

 

“Do not lie to me, Miss Pemberton.”

 

“I- “

 

“You three have one chance to tell me what you’re up to. If you lie to me again, you will all face punishment.”

 

Tiffany turns to look at Charlie for support, who just shrugs helplessly. She sighs, realising she has to take the lead with this.

 

“I’m going to fly into the forest to find the next Cursed Vault.” She maintains eye contact for maximum effect, but she still feels intimidated. Charlie coughs uncomfortably.

 

“I appreciate your honesty, Miss Pemberton.” Madam Hooch almost looks like she wants to laugh now. “However, I cannot permit you to do that, so the answer is still no.”

 

“But Madam!”  
  
“And if I catch you trying to find the vaults, there will be consequences.”

 

With that, Madam Hooch stalks off, leaving a pouting Tiffany behind. She crosses her arms as Charlie continues to hover a little awkwardly while Tiffany tries to come up with a new plan.

 

“Do you reckon Filch has confiscated brooms?”

 

“Why would he have those?” Charlie asks.

 

“First years aren’t allowed them, but sometimes rich kids try to break the rules… I need Tulip.”

 

“Why her?”

 

“Because she’s the sneakiest friend I have,” Tiffany points out. Grabbing Charlie by the arm, she leads them back to the castle, eager to move on with her plan.

 

* * *

 

Tiffany manages to catch up to Tulip and the others as she sees them leave the library, Charlie keeping pace beside her. Tonks is tormenting Pince over her shoulder, and Penny and Rowan are deep in conversation. All the girls have a small pile of books in their arms, and look a little bit frazzled.

 

“Wotcher, guys!” Tonks greets them, smiling as always. “How are you?”

 

“We’re good! I just need Tulip’s help. And yours, actually!”

 

“What with?” Tulip asks.

 

“Breaking into Filch’s office, I need someone to help me look for a broom and someone else to be a lookout.”

 

“Why couldn’t I help you with this?” Charlie asks, hurt, as Rowan and Penny voice the same sentiments.

  
“These two have more experience with rule-breaking.”

 

“And why would Filch even have brooms?” Charlie continues.

 

“He confiscates them from students all the time,” Tulip tells him. “We’ll need a proper distraction.”

 

“Luckily, I have just the stuff!” Tonks grins. “So, how about tonight when everyone is having dinner?”

 

* * *

 

Tiffany holds her breath, waiting just around the corner from Filch’s office with Tulip behind her. She watches with wide eyes as Tonks sets off stink pellets at the end of the corridor, shouting in glee until Filch emerges from his office, waving an angry fist at her. With Filch’s attention trained on her, Tonks sticks out her tongue and darts off, Filch following in her wake, leaving his office door wide open.

 

“Now!” Tiffany hisses, and they both slip quietly into the room.

 

There’s clutter everywhere, drawers not fully closed due to being bursting with confiscated items and papers scattered over the desk, about to fall to the floor. Tulip looks around in appreciation of the chaos while Tiffany wrinkles her nose.

 

“Let’s look.” She points her wand at a locked cabinet. “Alohomora!”

 

The lock clicks open, and Tulip steps forward to open the cabinet, and reaches in, pulling out a broom. Or rather… half a broom.

 

“Lumos.” Tulip casts a light. “They’ve all been broken!”

 

“What?” Tiffany peers in, and huffs in annoyance. Sure enough, there’s a collection of brooms, but all have been snapped into pieces. “Ugh. Let’s go.”

 

They shut the cabinet, locking it to avoid suspicion. Tiffany is about to leave when she spots a familiar sight on the desk.

 

“Brilliant!” She breathes, snatching the black quill up. “Tulip, let’s head to Jacob’s room.”

 

“Right now?” Tulip whines. “But I’m hungry!”

 

Tiffany rolls her eyes. “Fine, we’ll stop by the Great Hall first.”

 

They exit the room carefully, checking that everything – bar the quill – is left exactly as they’d found it. The Great Hall is nearly empty by the time they make their way there, and Rowan waves them over from where she’s eating dessert.

 

“Hey guys, did you get a broom?” She asks, mouth full of crumble.

 

“They were all broken,” Tiffany grumbles, taking an apple from the middle of the table. “We did find a black quill though, if you wanted to come with us? We were going to head to Jacob’s room to look at it.”

 

“Sure! Just let me finish – hey!”

 

“Sorry!” Tulip says, looking not at all sorry as she snatches Rowan’s dessert, wolfing down the last few mouthfuls. “Okay, let’s go now!”

 

Tulip snatches some more treats from the table, and the three girls set off together to Jacob’s room.

 

“It’s so cool that you’ve found another quill like Rakepick sent Ben!” Rowan says as she closes the door behind the group.

 

Tulip looks confused, so Tiffany elaborates.

 

“Rowan is convinced that Rakepick is evil, and Ben is her double-crossing minion.”

 

“Hmm, I could see it. I mean, is anyone really that much of a coward?” Tulip muses.

 

Tiffany laughs. “That’s a good point. Anyway, let’s see what this says.” She places the quill on the desk in the middle of the room. “Reparifage!”

 

As expected, it morphs into a piece of parchment. She picks it up, reading aloud.

 

“This is your final warning. Stay away from Hogwarts, and above all else, stay away from the Cursed Vaults… If you ignore this warning, you will not receive another letter, Madam Rakepick. You will simply cease to exist. Signed… R.”

 

She looks up to the wide eyes of her friends.

 

“That means Rakepick can’t be R, right?” Tulip asks.

 

“But if Rakepick isn’t R, who is?”

 

“Maybe Rita Skeeter? She’s always been curious about the Vaults,” Tiffany suggests, although her gut tells her she’s wrong. Rita is many things, but Tiffany doubts she’s that ruthless.

 

“We all know she’s not above making threats,” Tulip says, but there’s doubt in her voice too.

 

“Right, well. We can worry about who R is later. For now, I still need to get a broom.”

 

* * *

 

She finds Charlie at breakfast, and drags him away from his conversation with dorm-mates, gracious enough to let him take his plate of sausage, bacon and eggs with him.

 

“I’m guessing by your expression that you didn’t get a broom?” Charlie asks between mouthfuls.

 

“They were all broken,” Tiffany grouses, stealing some bacon. “Ugh, what are we going to do now?”

 

“Why don’t you ask to borrow one?” Charlie suggests. “Tonks and Andre would probably help.”

 

“I don’t want to ask them, they’re my friends. What if something happens to their broom?” Tiffany points out. “Do you reckon Snyde has a broom? I wouldn’t mind breaking something of hers.”

 

“Please don’t break anyone’s broom,” Charlie sighs. “And why would she let you borrow her broom anyway?”

 

“I could… fall off and die?” Tiffany points out. “Anyway, great chat!”

 

She snatches another piece of bacon, giggling as Charlie’s protests follow her out of the Great Hall.

 

* * *

 

Tiffany catches Merula after potions, both Rowan and Ismelda reluctant to leave their best friends in the presence of their worst enemies.

 

“I need your broom,” Tiffany states. She hesitates. “Please?”

 

“And why would I do that?” Merula scoffs, crossing her arms. “Why do you even need it?”

 

“To fly into the Forbidden Forest to find the next Vault?” Tiffany admits reluctantly.

 

“You really think I’m going to help you with that?”

 

“Well, yeah?” Tiffany takes a deep breath. “Look, if I find anything I’ll tell you. Save you the trouble of risking your life just looking for the damn thing.”

 

“Hm, okay. That sounds reasonable. But you better tell me what you find!” Merula snaps. “Besides, I’m only really doing this because Madame Rakepick told me to help you.”

 

“Great.” Tiffany rolls her eyes, taking off down the hallway, smiling once her back is turned, one step closer to finding the next Vault. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter but alas I'm mostly trying to clear out the screenshots from my phone for these bits. Anyway, stay safe, stay home if you can, hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Other people's OCs: 
> 
> Connor Murgatroyd: Mr_Pinniped (also writes HPHM fic)  
> Emmie Bell and Ellie Johnson: NightAngelRises (also writes HPHM fic)  
> Katherine Park: Dia  
> Ivan Ahlgren and Arista Blackwood: Ali  
> Elizabeth Keys: Liz  
> Gilbert Nathaniel: BW  
> Alexandria Smith: Patricia


End file.
